Shiyakugan
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto's Father was an Uchiha and his mother a Hyuuga? They both lived? NarutoxHanabi! Deal with the pairing! NOW CANCELED. Rewritten as When Angels Cry and Pairing made NaruxHina...
1. Altered Destiny

**Okay people, before the story starts, I want to explain a few things, This is my story. I can make the story any way I want. I am tired of hearing people say "this didn't happen" or he "didn't do that," "Or they aren't his parents" I KNOW!! Okay. on with the story. Ja ne!**

The child cried out in pain as the Kyuubi was sealed into him. A tear fell from his father's red eyes, knowing that his son would have to grow up without his parents. Suddenly, he was shoved aside by Sarutobi. His eyes widened in shock. "Old man?! What are you doing?!" Sarutobi smiled. "I'm giving you a chance to live, Minato. I don't think that Kushina would be too happy if you left her and Naruto all alone."

The 4th's eyes widened in shock. "She's alive?! I thought she died in childbirth?!" Sarutobi shook his head. "She almost did. It took Tsunad and Jiraiya all of their chakra to save her, but she will live. And so shall you." He then turned to ghostly being before him. "How many souls do you need?" The Grim reaper spoke. **"I need only one." **"Does it matter which one you take if I finish the sealing in Minato's place?"

The being paused and seemed to consider it. **"It does not." **"Then take my soul in place of his." The reaper nodded. **"Very well, I shall take your soul in place of his. You may say your goodbyes." **Sarutobi turned to the people of village gathered before him. "Here me people of the Leaf! This boy you see before you is not the Kyuubi. He is Naruto Uchiha, son of Minato Uchiha and Kushina Hyuuga. My last wish is this: Treat him as you would any other child. Treat him with respect and dignity."

The villagers nodded and Hiashi stepped forward. "Yes sir, we shall do As you wish." The elderley man smiled one last time and turned to the Grim Reaper. "I am ready." **"Very well then." **And with that, the soul of Sarutobi, the third hokage, was pulled form his body and into the mouth of the Death God.

The spirit gave a bow before vanishing into thin air leaving behind the body of Sarutobi. Naruto immediately began to cry. Tsume walked up to Minato and put her arms out for the boy. Minato gave her the boy and she rocked him back and forth, cooing to the young infant, who quickly quieted.

Then she handed him back to Minato. "I think that your wife is waiting." The man nodded sadly and took off towards the hospital.


	2. Rebuilding

As soon as Minato opened the door to Kushina's room, Naruto reached out for her, as if he already knew that this was his mother. The 4th Hokage walked over to his tired wife, and the boy was taken by his pale eyed mother. She smiled down at him as he played with her long Navy blue hair. He rhusband put his arm around her and his voice was full of pure joy as he spoke: "So, how does it feel to be a mom?"

She looked up at her black haired husband and her eyes were full fo pure joy. "It feel wonderful. I can't believe it. Look, he has your eyes." She smiled as the baby yawned and snuggled into his mother's chest. closing his blue eyes. "And he has your hair." Minato was right. The baby did have wisps of navy blue hair growing on his head. He smiled down at his new son. "Hey here kiddo. Welcome to the world."

--

Several days later, Minato was busiy helping the villagers rebuild. The Kyuubi had done a great deal of damage to the Leaf before it was finally sealed. Picking up the remains of the Ichiraku sign, Minato pulled out his nails and a hammer and with the help of 10 shadow clones, set to work rebuilding his favorite restaurant. An hour later, the 4th sat down and admired his handy work. _'There we go! Good as new!' _He turned his head to see the surprised owner and his infant 2 year old daughter, Ayame. The man's eyes were filled with pure joy. "Lord Hokage, did you do this all by yourself?"

The raven haired Uchiha nodded. "Yep! It looks good as new doesn't it?" The man stammered out a thank you and set to work preparing the ramen, which Minato was all to happy to wait for. As he slowly ate the noodles, savoring their taste, the owner (Can someone tell me the name?) approached him. "Lord Hokage, as a reward for rebuilding this restaurant, I would like to offer you and your family free food here whenever you want."

Needless to say, Minato gladly accepeted.

--

As he walked through the village streets, he saw a basket of perfectly good flowers laying near a trash can. '_I better deliver these to Inoichi.' _And with that, he picked up the basket and made his way to the Yamanaka household. As soon as he arrived, Inoichi saw him and gladly took the flowers. "Thanks Minato, If my wife lost these she would beat me to a bloody pulp!" The Uchiha chuckled. '_He's right. She probably would beat the crap out of him.' _"So how is she doing with Ino?" The blonde man smiled. "Ino's fine, but boy she can be _very _noisy when the little one wants attention." _'Like father like daughter, eh?' _He bid Inoichi goodbye and went off to find more work to do.

--

It was now 12:00, and Minato was getting WAY too hot. He looked around and saw a familar face laying on a bench watching the clouds. This prompted a mischevious grin from the Uchiha. _'Good lord, he's so lazy'_ He appeared right in Shikaku's view, scaring the crap out of the Nara, who jumped back and fell off the bench. "Hey Shikaku! Are you slacking off again?" The man grumbled and pulled himself up. "Do you always have to do that? Its so troublesome." The man grabbed the Nara and dhoved him off in the direction of the reconstruction. "Come on you, get to work!"

--

Minato glanced at his watch _'Okay, its 2:00. I need to make few more stops.' _And with that thought in mind, he took off towards the Uchiha district. As soon as he arrived, he saw his old teamate and best friend, waiting for him. "Fugaku! Its good to see you again!" The two Uchiha hugged, happy to see the other after such a long time. "How are you Minato? Is Kushina well?" The Hokage nodded. "She's fine. And so is Naruto. By the way, how is Sasuke doing?"

Fugaku responded with a smile of his own. "He's fine. Nina had difficult time delivering him, but she's okay. And Itachi is glad to finally be a big brother." Minato's watch beeped and he frowned. "Sorry buddy, but I have to get going. Man, whoever said this job would be easy was definitley not thinkin' straight!" Fugaku laughed at the antics of his best friend as he took of towards his next destination.

--

_'Okay one more stop to make and then I'm calling it a day.' _He raced towards the Hyuuga compound to find Hiashi holding Hanabi in his arms and tossing the baby girl up and down while she squealed with laughter. Then after he caught hi sdaughter, he turned to see the Hokage approaching him. He raised a hand in greeting towards the Head of the Hyuuga clan. "Yo whats up Hiashi?" The stern man gave Minato one of his rare grins. "Nothing much. How is Naruto?" The Hokage smiled. "It seems that everyone wants to know about him. He's fine."

--

(Night)

Minato staggered into the house and flopped down on the couch. _'What a day!' _He opened one eye to see Kushina lay down next to him. "I just put Naruto to bed. The poor thing, he missed his daddy." The Uchiha sighed. "Sorry about that. I just needed to check up on a few things." Kushina nuzzled into his chest. "Don't overdo it okay?" He smiled and kissed his wife. "Don't worry, I won't." The two kissed once more and that is where we shall leave them...


	3. The Date

(Time skip 10 years later)

Naruto woke up and saw that it was 7:50. _"Ack! I'm gonna be late for the Genin Exam!' _The boy ran through the house, trying desperately to get ready, his navy blue hair trailing behind him. After he quickly ate some cereal, he bid goodybye to his two sleeping parents and took off.

--

Naruto made it into class just as the bell rang_. 'Phew! I made it!' _He walked over to his seat, ignoring Iruka's complaints about him being late. As usual, was swarmed with pesky fangirls. He looked to Sasuke for help, but the ohter Uchiha was also being swarmed by pesky girls. The two Uchiha exchnaged a look and smiled, one thought running through their minds. _'I hate Fangirls!' _

Just then a kunai was thrown at one of the girls, scattering them. Naruto turned to see his savior and saw that it was Hanabi. He quickly ran to his seat. "Thanks Hanabi-chan! I thought I was done for!" The Hyuuga girl smiled, and then glared at the remaining fan girls. The look on her face said it all. _'He's mine, so back off!' _the girls immediately retreated under her piercing glare. andNaruto did not fail to notice the look. _'Whoa, she really has it out for them.'_

Sasuke was also rescued from his girls by several shuriken. '_Hello! Who threw those?' _He turned his head to see a girl with long black hair twirling the shuriken on her fingers. "Nice aim. What's your name?" The girl moved to sit next to him, shuriken twirling still twirling on her fingers. _'Cocky. I'll fix that.' _With a deft movement of his hand, he snatched one shuriken from her finger. The girl raised an eyebrow at this feat. '_He's pretty good.'_

Sasuke made another move to grab the other shuriken, but the girl moved her hand so that he grabbed her free hand instead. This did NOT go unoticed by the Uchiha. _'Hm. This girl isn't like the others. Fine then, I'll play her llittle game.' _He didn't let go of her hand, a smirk on his face. "The name's Sasuke. What was yours? I didn't catch it."

The girl leaned forward until her face was an inch away from his, "The name's Kin. Nice ta meet ya."

Just then, Iruka began the genin exam and Naruto was up first. (They all pass. I hate boring parts like these!) Naruto was literally jumping for joy and offered to take Hanabi and Sasuke out for ramen. Needless to say Hanabi was more than happy to accept, but Sasuke said he had a date of his own, so he would have to opt out this time. As the two walked away he smiled. _'Good, now its a date for those two and they don't even know it.' _Just then

Naruto arrived to pick Hanabi up and his jaw dropped. _'WOW! She looks great!'. _And indeed she did. She wore a long Navy blue Kimono that went with her perfectly, and in Naruto's opinion, really brought out her pale eyes. Hanabi noticed him staring and grinned. _'So, Naruto-kun is interested in me. There's hope for him yet.' _"Shall we go, Naruto?" The boy shook himslef out of his daydream. "Y-Yeah lets go."

Once they arrived at Ichiraku's Hanabi proved to be Naruto's equal when it came to seeing who could eat the most ramen. They both got up to twenty bowls before they couldn't take any more.

Naruto gaped in awe at the Hyuuga girl. "Unbelievable! We actually tied!" Hanabi shot him a smug grin. "I let us tie."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

This went on for several minutes, until Naruto's watch beeped, alerting him that it was 10:00 p.m. "It's 10 already? Aw man! I wanted to have a rematch!" Hanabi giggled at this, a smile lighting her face. "Care to walk me home, Naruto-kun?"

(Hyuuga compound)

Just as they arrived at Hanabi's house, and Naruto was about to see her in, Hanabi didn't move. Now in this story Naruto is not an idiot when it comes to girls, so he noticed this immediately. _'Hanabi, she really knows what she wants.' _He smiled inwardly. He was going to have some fun with this. Tucking a lose strand of his long blue hair behind him, Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga girl.

"Hanabi-chan, are you waiting for a kiss?" The girl smiled and inched forward.

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. What are _you _gonna do?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is?"

"Then bring it on."

Hanabi was MORE than happy to comply. Wrapping her arms around the Uchiha, she kissed him. Naruto would've smiled if his lips weren't covered. _'Damn! This girl knows what she wants AND she knows how to get it!' _He then felt the Hyuuga slide her tongue into his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. That was all Hanabi needed to know before she _really _started kissing him.

--

Hiashi saw the whole thing from the couch. '_Hanabi really does know how to get what she wants. She's just like her mother. I'm proud of you daughter.' _Just then he sensed Hinata's prescence. "Hinata, you had best give up on Naruto now. It would appear that your sister has just claimed him." He heard Hinata gasp and then heard her somp down the stairs towards the door. He gave the two a rueful smile. '_Oh boy. This should be interesting.'_

Hanabi's eyes snapped open as she heard her ssister open the door. She whispered in Naruto's ear and he opened his eyes as well. Just then the door slammed open, revealing a furious Hinata. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked and went to slap her, but Naruto caught her hand. She fearfully looked into his angry eyes. His angry _red _eyes.

Not thinking of the consequences, she slapped her sister with her other hand. Hanabi hissed in pain and her pale eyes turned blue and became slitted. She disentangled herself from Naruto and grabbed her sister, slamming her through the now open door, with Naruto calmly following behind her. Hanabi slammed her sister against the wall and snarled at her.

"Listen sis, Naruto-kun is MINE! Keep your hands of him or you WILL regret it!" Naruto calmly came up behind Hanabi eyes still red, but now his eyes were that of the Sharingan. "Hinata, if you value your life, you will not touch Hanabi-chan again." Hanabi released her sister, and her eyes reverted to normal. Then she saw Naruto's eyes and hugged him. "Naruto-kun, you have the Sharingan now!" Naruto turned his head to look in a mirror that she held for him and laughed. He _did _have the Sharingan, and there were two coma marks in each eye.

He smiled at his new girlfriend. "I guess that leaves the Byakugan." Hanabi squealed with joy and hugged him again. Hiashi sent Hinata to her room and told her to stay there for the night. Then he turned to a now very tired looking Naruto and Hanabi. _'I can't send him home like this, the poor boy is exhausted.'_ "Hanabi would you like him to spend the night?" Hanabi grabbed her father in a bear hug. "THANK YOU!"

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke and Kin were indeed on a date. A training date. Sasuke blocked a blow to his face and countered with a kick to KIn's gut. The black haired Kunoichi winsed but headbutted the Uchiha knocking him back. He charged he ronce more, but this time he slashed out with his legs, knocking her off balance. Before the surprised girl could fall, he insintively caught her.

Kin stared up at him, his black hair shining in the moonlight. Then she slowly leaned up and kissed the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled her closer and the two genin enjoyed their first kiss.


	4. The Sensei

As Naruto and Hanabi got settled in Hiashi walked upstairs to confront his daughter on her foolish behavior. He opened the door to find that several kunai had been dug into the blue wall. _'My, my, she has quite the temper. I think I'll have Neji keep an eye on her from now on.' _"Hinata, I do not want you to interfere with those two, or there will be severe consequences. Do you understand?" The girl reluctantly nodded.

Hiashi sighed to himself. _'Well that was easier than I thought. _As he walked downstairs, he saw that there was a bit of a porblem. Hanabi would certainly not want to be in Hinata's room tonight, for obvious reasons. "Hanabi, I will allow you to sleep down here with Naruto, as long as you two don't make to much of a ruckus. Understand?"

The Hyuuga heiress blushed before nodding and bidding her father goodnight. As soon as Hiashi bid them goodnight, Hanabi got up from her sleeping bag on the floor and nudged Naruto into the side. "Hey scoot over." Naruto grumbled for a moment, but he made room for the Hyuuga girl on the couch mattress.

Hanabi slid under the covers and nuzzled her head into his chest, a warm smile on her face. "Naruto-kun, you're warm." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "So are you Hanabi-chan." She moved up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Don't get any idea's, hotshot." Naruto mentally grimaced, knowing what she would do to him if he did. "Don't worry Hanabi-chan. I won't try anything. YET." She giggled and ruffled his hair.

The two tired genin were asleep in less than 5 minutes.

--

Naruto woke the next morning to see a pair of pale eyes staring up at him. "Its about time you woke up, sleepy head." Naruto chuckled. "Be quiet, its only 8:00, and I can tell that you just woke up."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Prove it then."

"Is that another challenge?"

"So what if it is?"

"Then THIS."

Hanabi wrapped her arms arround Naruto's neck and kissed him sliding her tongue into his mouth once more. Naruto put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Hiashi sat on the stairs and watched the two lovebirds go at it. _'Ah, young love. How touching. I can't believe that Naruto is as stubborn as she is. I never thought the day would come whn Hanabi would meet her match'_

He waited for the two to finish their kiss before walking down the stairs and asking them what they wanted for breakfast. He got one simultaneous answer. "WAFFLES!"

--

As the two devorued their breakfast, Hiashi's jaw dropped. _' He eats just as fast as she does!' _The two finished their meal and let out a satisfied belch. Hiashi couldn't help but laugh at their antics, while Hinata was just silent. Neji put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Its okay Hinata." Then he turned to Hiashi. "May I take her away for a bit so she can calm down?"

Hiashi saw where his nephew was going with this. _'So you have feelings for her, do you Neji? Good. It should keep her away from Hanabi and Naruto.'_

"Yes of course Neji." As the two turned to go, Naruto and Hanabi asked for seconds, at the exact same time.

--

Neji took Hinata to her room and sat her down. "Its okay Hinata. You can let it out now." And she did. The next thing he knew, she was crying into his chest, sobs racking her body. "Its not fair! I liked him, and Hanabi stole him away from me!" Neji put his arms around her and she continued to cry into his shirt.

"I HATE THIS! WHY CAN'T I EVER BE CONFIDENT?! WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER BELIEVE IN _ME?!_ WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG LIKE HANABI?!" The poor girl kept crying until Neji finally had had enough of seeing her like this."

"Lady Hinata, that is enough. Despite what you think, you are quite strong, and you do have confidence." He tilted her face up with one hand. "You just need someone to help you bring it out." Hinata began to cry again, but Neji would have none of that. "Hinata, would you like me to tell you who does believe in you?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes Neji, I would like that very much!" Neji's other hand ran through her long blue hair. "I believe in you Hinata. I always have, and I always will."

"N-Neji, are you saying..."

"Yes I am."

Then the ussually shy and unconfident girl grabbed his face with her two hands, and rammed her lips against his. Neji was shocked by this sudden display of boldness from her. _'Now this is more like it Hinata. You need to be more confident, and I suppose that this way is the best to way to start.'_

Hinata broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She murmurred as she nuzzled into his chest. "Thank you so much Neji."

--

Hiashi turned his head to see Neji and Hinata enter the kitchen holding hands. He looke at Neji and the looks on his nephew's and his daughters faces were that of pure joy. _'Well Neji, that was certainly fast.' _Then he looked at the clock. "I hate to interrupt, but don't the 4 of you get your teams and your senseis' today?"

The genin took off like a bullet. Hiahsi was roaring with laughter at this. _'It seems that the future of the Hyuuga clan is very capable hands.'_

_--_

The four genin actually made it with plenty of time to spare. And as a result they wiated for a good five minutes before the teams were made. "Okay team 7 is going to be abit different: Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Kin Tsuchi," (I think thats her last name. Not sure!) The four genin were ecstatic with this. Sasuke and Kin hugged and Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek. "Isnt this great Kin?" The girl eagerly nodded. "I know! This is awesome!"

Just then the door was slammed open and starnge looking man walked in. He had short, light blue hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a white open jacket that revealed his muscular chest. He wore white baggy pants and had a 6 on his back. But the most noticeable thing was the odd jaw like bone on his right cheek.

Iruka sighed. "Grimmjow, do you always have to do that?" The arrancar ignored him. "Yo! Team 7, come with me to the roof now!" Then without waiting for them, he simply smashed ahole through the ceiling and leapt up to the roof.


	5. The Test and the Hollows

The four genin took off after the man and met him on the roof. As soon as they got up there, he showed them 4 bells."Alright brats, I'm gonna give you a test to see if the four of you are _worthy _to be trained by me. And for some incentive, I might give each of ya a reward if ya manage to get em. Now follow me!"

Naruto turned to follow the others, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a man wearing a black robe with red clouds.

The figure spoke. "Take this Naruto. You will need it." He then handed the Navy haired Uchiha a long blade with a jagged edge. Naruto took it, not understanding its importance. "Why do I need this?" The figure turned to leave. "Your sensei's test will be quite difficult. Believe me when I say that you will need that blade." Then the figure dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at the blade and then tied it onto his back. He then raced to catch up with the others.

--

Grimmjow finally stopped in a valley with a large waterfall at the end. Next to the waterfall on either side was a statue of the first Hokage, and the othre statue was of Maadara Uchiha. Grimmjow turned to face his students, a psychotic smile on his face. "This is called the Valley of The End. It'll be the end for you kids if you can't get these bells." He drew his sword and licked its edge. "One more thing... I WON'T BE HOLDIN BACK!"

With that, the arrancar blurred forward. Naruto activated his Sharingan, just in time to see Grimmjow's arm coming directly at him! Naruto couldn't do anything as the arrancar closelined him and Hanabi and threw them into the canyon wall, creating a large crater. The boy staggered up and helped Hanabi to her feet. Then he turned to glare at his sensei. "You won't beat me that easy."

The Jonin smirked. "Good. It woulen't be any fun that way!" Naruto drew his blade and Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise. "So you have _that _blade? This should be fun." He blurred forward once more, but suddenly Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and gave him a vicious uppercut. The boy smirked as the arrancar's neck snapped back. _'Heh. THAT had to hurt.' _

Kin then leapt above Grimmjow and slammed her leg into his face, knocking him into the rocky terrain. Then she backflipped away, just in case he was still going. And it was a good thing she did. Grimmjow was up in an instant.

"That's more like it!" Sasuke paled. _'What the hell is this guy?! That comination should've knocked him out cold!'_ Before Sasuke could recover from his shock, Grimmjow grabbed the stunned Uchiha by the throat and raced toward the wall.

"My turn ya cocky brat!" _'This should hurt him enough, but not kill him.' _Then he dragged the boy along the rock wall, leaving a huge scar along the canyon. Then he jumped up in the air and slammed the Uchiha into the rock. The boy was immediately knocked out cold. _' One down, three to go.' _

He turned to face the three genin, but he only saw two. _'Eh? Where's the other_- Just then Kin's shuriken found their target on his back. Grimmjow hissed in pain and spun to face her, while Hanabi and Naruto watched dumbstruck_. _

Grimmjow pulled the shuriken out of his back, wincing in pain as he did so._ 'Ouch. This girl is gonna get it._' He formed a shadow clone, which also drew its sword and the two lunged forward.

Kin's eyes widened in fright as she recognized that jutsu_. 'A shadow clone?! I can't handle two at once!' J_ust then the two Grimmjows appeared, one in front of her and the other behind her. "Okay girlie, you wanted a fight? Well here we are!" The two brought their blades down and Kin just barely brought up two Kunai to block.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at this. "Not bad girl. But you'll need much more if you want to pass." His shadow clone lashed out at the girl's legs with his feet, catching Kin of balance. Grimmjow grabbed the girl by her long hair and shook his head. "You're hair is too long. It can easily be grabbed." Then a saddistic smile came over his face. "Time for a haircut."

With a quick slashing motion, he cut Kin's long hair to shoulder length, and then grabbed her by the neck. '_I'll just knock this one out.' _With a quick chopping motion to the neck, he knocked the dark haired girl out. Now he turned to Naruto and Hanabi. "Your turn kids."

Naruto smiled and his eyes turned red. "Bring it on!" Grimmjow began to laugh at the boy's bravado. "Kid, you really are a piece of work."

Naruto just motioned with his hand. "Come on." Grimmjow shrugged and shot forward, bringing his sword down. Naruto waited till the las second before sidestepping _'I can see his move before he does them!' _Grimmjow chuckled. "Nice kid. Lets kick it up a notch.

He simply disapeared, and Naruto's eyes couldn't see it this time. _'Shit! He's moving faster than before!' _The nest thing he knew, Grimmjow was swinging his leg forward hard into his gut. Naruto doubled over in pain. "Know do you see kid? I'm way out of-

Suddenly Hanabi shot forward and dug her fist into his gut. '_What the hell?!' _Was the Arrancars only thought as he looked down at the Hyuuga and noticed her slitted blue eyes. Then Hanabi screeched at him "LEAVE NARUTO-KUN ALONE!" Then she slammed _her _leg into him, sending him flying into the rock.

But the arrancar was not done yet. He stuck out his hand and red energy began to gather in it rapidly. "Cero!" He lobbed the deadly blast at Hanabi, who despite her savage attack was now frozen in fear. Then Naruto suddenly leapt in front of her and cut the blast in half. Grimmjow stared at Naruto and saw his face. '_Uh-oh. He has a hollow in him?' _

Naruto's face was now partially covered in a mask. He walked over to Hanabi and shook her. The girl turned to look at him and nodded. Then a mask grew over part of _her _face, covering one of her blue slitted eyes. '_Her too?'_ Then the two genin spoke, their voices distorted and demonic like. "Get ready sensei."

They suddenly leapt up high over his head. _'What the hell are they up to? I think I'll just wait and see what it is.'_

Naruto sheathed his sword and brought one hand back and blue energy began to gather in it. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock . _An ultimate cero?! Where did he learn that?!' _Hanabi brought one hand back as well and blue energy gathered in it. But htis was not a Cero. This was something _much _nastier. KAAAAAAAA. MEEEEEE. HAAAAAA. MEEEEE...

Grimmjow snarled and gathered the energy for an ultimate Cero into each hand. '_Allright kids, bring it.' _

And they did just that. Hanabi's free hand took Naruto's free hand, and the red and blue chakra mixed, forming purple chakra that surrounded the two as Naruto's other hand directed the Cero to merge with Hanabi's attack. Grimmjow's eyes widened even more. "That's it! I'm using my released form!" GRIND PANTERA!" Grimmjow snarled as he felt himslef change into his panther like form and power surged through his arms.

He formed a Huge cero with both hands and prepared to fire it.

"BRING IT BRATS!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	6. The Snake

The purple kamehameha slammed into the gigantic blue cero. Grimmjow was nearly brought to his knees by the sheer force of the impact. '_Damn! Even in my released from, these two are pushing me to my limit!' _The two genin smiled behind their masks. He was almost finished. Time for the next phase of the plan.

Naruto turned his head to look at Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan, do you think Sasuke and Kin got the bells yet?" Just then the two heard the arrancar shout in surprise. Hanabi grinned with both her face and her mask. "It sounds like they got them."

--

Grimmjow was hard pressed to hold the blast back. Suddenly he felt someone snatch the bells from his waist. He turned his head and shouted when he saw Sasuke and Kin standing several feet away. The two were holidng the bells, a triumphant grin on their faces. _'What?! Those brats tricked me!' _

Unfortunately for the arrancar, that distraction cost him. The kamehameha shattered his cero, and he barely had the time to raise his arms and try to block the attack. Then the wave slammed into him, and the explosion illuminated the night.

Naruto and Hanabi fell to the grpund panting. Naruto turned to the Hyuuga and she gasped. "Naruto when did you get the Byakugan?!" The navy haired Uchiha chuckled "Just now I guess.." Then his mask cracked and fell off. Naruto stood for a few more seconds before his weariness finally overtook him. He collapsed to the ground, as did an equally exhausted Hanabi.

Sasuke and Kin shrugged and turned to see their sensei walk out of the smoke, virtually unharmed. "Okay, the four of you pass. Now get home and get to bed. I'll meet ya'll at the training field tomorrow."

The two nodded and set off for home. Grimmjow sighed and reverted back to his normal form before picking up Naruto and Hanabi. Just before he left, he heard a sinister chuckle and put them down once more. "Come out. I know that you are there...Orochimaru.

"Very good," said the sanin as he appeared from the wall. But I don't know your name." Grimmjow snarled and moved to stand in front of the two children. "I ain't telling ya my name, so beat it ya prick." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he drew his word. "That was very unwise." But before he could attack the weary arrancar, he heard a demonic laugh.

"**Foolish Sanin. You shall not touch these two children." **Then another voice spoke as well. **"That is right. If you lay a hand on my vessel... I might do something unsavory." **then another voice spoke as well. **"What are you doing here, snake?" **Orochimaru looked around for the source of the voices, but to no avail. "Show yourselves cowards!" A fourth voice replied "**Very well little, snake."**

Suddenly four figures appeared. Two next to Naruto, and two next to Hanabi.

The first wore an eyepatch over one eye, and had long very spiky hair. He wore a black robe with a white jacket over it. He looked at the snake, his visible grey eye showing that he was itching to tear the sanin limb from limb. "The name's Kenpachi. Ya better leave snake, before I tear ya apart."

The second had long black hair and wore black glasses over his eyes. He also wore a robe that looked like it had been stained in dry blood. He looked and Orochimaru and smiled, showing his fangs "He is right Orochimaru. I suggest you leave, before I, Zangetsu, also known as the Kyuubi, have my way with you."

The other two were female. One had long navy blue hair that was braided down to the back of her knees. She wore a sleevles black shirt with black armguards and black baggy pants. Her yellow eyes held complete and total malice for the snake. "The name's Soi Fong. Get out of here now!"

The final figure was a tall woman with green hair. She wore a skull on her head, she had a red line across her nose and her eyes gleamed a bright green. She wore a long sleeved skintight white outfit that, Orochimaru noticed, strained against...certain aspects of her. The oufit had a black stripe, running down the side. She drew her sword and held it tightly. "My name is Nel. You shall not touch these two. They are very much in love, and should you attempt to harm either of them, you shall meet your end."

The man chuckled. "So what can you do to stop me?" I know that you reside within them, and you can't stop me forever." All five of them smirked. Then Grimmjow spoke up once more. "Simple, they can alter their vessels so you can't use em for you frickin' immortality jutsu."

The snake hissed and took a step forward, but then Kenpachi and Nel were on him. _'What speed!'_ He jumped over a swipe form Nel's sword, only for Kenpachi's long blade to pierce his side. Before he could pull himself free, Nel's fist came crashing down on his head.

The pale skinned man staggered back, only to bump into a _very _pissed Grimmjow. "Die, ya frickin' snake!" With that, he blasted the man with two point blanl ultimate Cero's. The man staggered back, now bleeding from multiple wounds. _'Argh! These odds are not good. I need to retreat.' _The pale Sanin threw a smoked bomb and when the smoke cleared, he had vanished.

Grimmjow shook his head and sat down. Them he turned to his fellow shinigami. "Its good to see ya'll again. I was wonderin, have ya seen Kurosaki anywhere? I think he's still pissed with me after Orihime and me started datin last year.."

Kenpachi nodded. "Ya, I heard that he's with the Mist now. Its a shame really." Zangetsu nodded silently.

Then Nel spoke up."I say that we make those 'changes' tonight while they're sleeping. Then we could speak to them without having to worry about them freaking out on us."

Soi Fong nodded. "I agree with Nel. We need to act as soon as possible to prevent these two from falling into that _things _clutches."

Zangetsu nodded and also spoke with a hint of humor. "Yes it would be a shame if they did something... irrational."

Kenpachi merely nodded his agreement before turning to Grimmjow. "Well, it looks like this should be pretty interesting when these two wake up." Then his eyes narrowed and he became serious. "Grimmjow, I need to let you know that the Akatsuki are after these two."

Grimmjow hissed at the mention of that name. "Why am I not surprised? Can things get any worse?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke again. "Okay, spill it. When are they gonna make a move?"

Zanetsu was the one to answer this. "They should be making a move in about... three years. I suggest that you do some serious training by then. It would also help if you could convince Kurosaki to come back to the Leaf. We will need his help if we are to deal with them."

Grimmjow nodded numbly and the four shinigami disapeared back into their vessels. Grimmjow slapped his head. "Great. JUST GREAT! I have to bring Kurosaki back here!' _'How am I gonna get him to come back after what happened?'_

(**flashback 1 year ago. Christmas eve**)

_Grimmjow was walking through the snowy street, his breath clouding in front of him. 'Man I can't wait to get home and have some nice hot choclate...' His thoughts of hot choclate were interrupted when he heard two very familiar voice arguing. 'Eh? What are they arguing about now?' He peeked around the corner to see Ichigo and Orihime having a very violent arguement._

_"What were you doing with her?! You said that you were just going out for some ramen!"_

_"I was!"_

_"LIAR! Then why did I catch you in bed with her?!"_

_"Listen Orihime, I can explain. It wasn't what it looked-_

_"SHUT UP!" The poor girl was in tears now, and it broke Grimmjow's heart to see her like this._

_"I SAW YOU WITH RUKIA! I SAW THE WHOLE THING!" She was crying now, the sobs racking her body. Ichigo attempted to put his arms around her, but she slapped them away and an orange shield formed in front of her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! How could you?! I loved you! And you promised me that you'd never..._

_She couldn't take it anymore, and she ran around the corner... right into Grimmjow. The arrancar fell down and cursed. Orihime was immediatley helping him up, apologizing fervently. "Sorry Grimmjow! Its just that I-I-I-I and he..."_

_She was trying her hardest not to cry, and Grimmjow knew it. Just then, Ichigo rounded the corner and saw Orihime. He took a step toward her, but he got no farther, as Grimmjow drew his sword and held it to Kurosaki's throat. Ichigo saw the unmatched fury in those pale blue eyes and took a step back. "Leave her alone Kurosaki. he hissed. "I think that you've done enough harm to her."_

_Ichigo growled at him angrily. "Orihime is- Now Grimmjow's sword was pressed to the Shinigami's throat. Now he looked lik he was ready to kill the youth. "No, Kurosaki. She is not yours. You don't deserve her after what you did!" Now he simply blew him back with his chakra. "How DARE you! On Christmas Eve! Have you no shame?!"_

_He was about to slit his throat, but he feld Orihime tug on his arm. The arrancar looked down and saw the girl shake her head. He reluctantly nodded. "Leave Kurosaki. If I EVER see you near her again, I might not be so nice."_

_The shinigami knew that he meant it, and he reluctantly left. Grimmjow sighed and sheathed his sword. He looked down at Orihime again and saw that the poor girl was about to burst into tears again.'Poor thing, I feel so sorry for her.'_

_"Its okay. Let it all out, Orihime." And the girl did. She burst into tears and it was then that the arrancar noticed how cold it was getting. "Come on. Lets go to my house so we don't freeze to death out here." The girl nodded, still crying into his shoulder._

_Once they arrived at the appartment that he shared with Shinji, He sat Inoue down on his couch and fixed her some hot choclate. 'This is so weird. Why am I being so nice all of a sudden?'_

_He gave ger the hot choclate and wrapped her in his leather jacket. "Are you feeling better now?" The girl nodded happily, enjoying the hot choclate. Then Grimmjow walked over to his christmas tree and rummaged through the few gifts he was actually going to give to someone._

_He handed the gift to her. "Here ya go. Merry Christmas." The girl was shocked that he actually bought her something. She smiled and tore through the package. When she opened it she gasped. He had bought her a beautiful diamond necklace. She looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes._

_Grimmjow took the necklace from her and unhooked it. "Here. This is a special necklace that glows red whenever one's soul mate is near. I had bought it for ya awhile back, so I'm sure its real." As he clipped the necklace around her necl and activated the seal, he spoke once more. This way, you can find the one that- Suddenly the necklace glowed a bright red._

_Orihime's eyes widened as did Grimmjow's. Then the heard an 'ahem.' The two looked up to see Shinji holding a mistletoe over their heads. Grimmjow's roomate smiled and gestured for them to kiss. "Come on you two its tradition. Ya have to do it!" _

_The two blushed. And Grimmjow reluctantly moved forward and kissed her lightly, but boy was he in for a surprise. Inoue had no intention of letting him off that easily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him towards her..._

(end flashback)

'_Those were the days. But if what Kenpachi said is true...ah screw it. Im taking these two home. _And he did just that.

He staggered through the door to his apartment, flopping down on the couch and closing his eyes. Then he felt the red glow through his eyelids. He wearily opened his eyes. "Hey Hime-chan." His response was a soft kiss on his lips. "Hello yourself." He reached up and pulled her towards him. "C'mere you, you're not getting off that easy."

She giggled and climbed over the couch to lay next to him. She laid her head on his muscular chest. "How did it go?" He sighed as he stroked her long orabge hair. "They passed, but they need a LOT of trainin'" She leaned up and planted another soft kiss on his lips.

"Well I'm sure you can do it." He shook his head and chuckled. "Why do you always have to be so optimistic?" She leaned forward some more and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she kissed him again she whispered her reply. "Well someone has to be."


	7. Surprise!

**HEY PEOPLE! JUST A QUICK NOTE: NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTERS!**

Naruto wearily opened his sore eyes. _'Ouch. remind me to never use that much chakra again._' Suddenly he was yanked into his mindscape.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Eh? What the hell is this place?" The navy haired Uchchia activated his Byakugan, but all he saw was tall blue buildings all around him. Then he saw two men behind him. He spun around, Gaijo drawn. One of them was Zangetsu, the other was a man he didn't know, altough he wore an eyepatch.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a pale taller masked version of himself. The figure smiled and stuck out his hand."Nice ta finally meet ya Naruto." Naruto felt he could trust this man, so he stuck out his hand and shook. The figure nodded and took of his mask and put it on Naruto's shoulder.

Then he turned to the other two figures. "I think ya know Zangetsu already, but the eyepatch wearing gaki Kenpachi snarled angrily _'WHAT?!' _He's the spirit of that sword that one guy gave ya.

Naruto stepped forward and looked up at the mountain of a man. "Hi there! The Name's Naruto!" He stuck his hand and shook with the man. "Wow you look strong. Maybe we could have a match sometime?" Kenpachi gave Naruto a shark like smiel and ruffled the boy's blue hair. _'I like this kid already.' _

"Sure kid, I'd like that." Then he turned to Zangetsu, who silently nodded. "Look kid, us two have made a few... changes to your body. We did this so a certain someone couldn't get a hold of you. Ya girlfriend probably looks a bit different as well." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda changes?" Kenpachi chuckled and Naruto's hollow spoke up. "See for yourself." Zangetsu pulled out a large mirror and Naruto's jaw dropped.

His navy blue hair was still there, but that was the only thing that was still the same. He now looked to be at least 6ft 3. His eyes still had his Byakugan activated, but as soon as he released it, he saw that his eyes were now black as coal. He now had a muscular frame, and he wore a white long sleeved jacket, that showed off his now muscled chest. He wore baggy white pants with black sandals on his feet.

Once he picked his jaw of the ground, he strapped his blade to his back and turned to face the three men. "So why do I look like this?"

The two shinigami and the hollow sighed.. "Well...

--

(Hyuuga compound)

Hanabi blearily opened her eyes, trying to ignore the nasty migraine she had. _'Oh, my head. I am never doing something like that again.' _

Just then she felt a tug on her mind. _'Now what?' _She got her answer as she was jerked into her mindscape.

She opened her tired eyes and looked around at the field of flowers that was her mindscape. She wnet to sit down, and suddenly felt herself fall into a soft chair. The girl looked around, but before she could activate her Byakugan, Soi Fong and Nel stood before her.

'_Eh? Whats going on here?' _She attempted to get out of the chair, but she was just to tired to do so. Deciding to hear the two out, she spoke. "Okay, who are you and what's going on here?" Before the two could speak, Hanabi looked up to see an older and paler version of herself looking down at her with yellow eyes. Her elder self grinned. "Boo."

Hanabi didn't flinch. "Boo? That's it?" The hollow shook its head and chuckled and slapped the mask onto Hanabi's shoulder. "I'm out of here, later!" Then the being simply vanished into the air.

Hanabi turned back to the two women, and Nel spoke. "Hello Hanabi, its nice to finally meet you." Soi Fong shrugged nonchalantly, as the discusion began...

--

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he walked over to the mirror in his bathroom. He looked exactly like he did in his mindscape. _'Oh man. I can't believe I look like this. Everyone is gonna be SO surprised.' _He opened his door and wnet downstairs for breakfast.

Surprisingly, his parents didn't freak out when they saw him. They explained to their son that Grimmjow had told them already. Then theri son smirked. "Did he tell you about THIS?" He activated his Bykugan and then his Sharingan, and their jaws droppped.

Kushina was the first to speak. "Naruto you have _both _of our bloodlines! I'm so proud of you!" Despite his new height, she easily crushed him in a bear hug. The teen gasped for air.

"Help! Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!"

Then his father recovered enough to speak. "Naruto, do you know what this means? You are the first person EVER to have both the Byakugan _and _the Sharingan. Everyone is going to be _very _interested in you now. I suggest you be careful with this- Before he could finish, there was a knock on the door.

Minato turned to open it, and there stood a young woman. "Hello, Minato. Is Naruto-kun here?" Naruto turned to see who it was and his eyes bulged out of his head.

He bid the girl to come in and led her to his room.

Once they were in, he turned to the woman. "Are you who I think you are? " She smiled and repled in a cocky tone.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on who you think I am."

"Hanabi?"

"Bingo. We have a winner."

Naruto stared at his girlfriend. "Wow." was all the stunned teen managed to say. Hanabi's hair was now navy blue, much like his own, and she also had a mask on the side of her head like him. However, in place of his outfit, She wore short, skintight, and sleeveless outfit. Her eyes were now surprisingly red. And as for the rest of her.. well lets just say that she was all grown up.

She scooted closer to him and pushed him agaisnt the wall. "Ya like the new look?" He nodded and pulled her forward into a kiss. "Yes. Very Much!"


	8. The Mission!

The two exited Naruto's room looking slightly disheveled. Minato and Kushina each gave them a knowing look, and the two immediately turned beet red . As soon as Naruto bid his mother and father farewell, they went outside, only to see a very ammused Sasuke standing in front of them. "Come on you two lovebirds, sensei's waiting." The two blushed and shared the exact same thought '_How did he know?'_

--

They arrived at the training field, to see Grimmjow and Kin waiting for them. Grimmjow gave them one of his rare smiles and spoke: "All right brats, since you passed my test, lets go see if the old geezer has any decent missions for us besides those crappy D-ranked ones."

--

Grimmjow slammed his hand down on the Hokage's desk. He was none too happy with the lecture that Sarutobi had just given him. "Come on ya old geezer! Give us a better mission, damnit!" Sarutobi looked at Grimmjow's angry face and the 4 genin's pleading ones. '_The poor kids just want to have some fun. Very well.' _He motioned for Grimmjow to come closer and the arrancar did so. What Sarutobi told him next made the Jonin visibly stiffen.

"I do have a mission for the five of you, but it's in the Land of Waves. That is _very _close to the Mist village. I know for a fact that Ichigo has taken up residence there with a Rukia Kuchiki, and that they are extremely dangerous." Grimmjow nodded. "I know, but I need to drag his sorry ass back here anyway, so what does it matter?" Sarutobi nodded in agreement to this.

"Yes, we could really use his help around here, what with Orochimaru having been sighted." Grimmjow grinned, the conversation was now in his favor. "Besides, if I bring Inoue with me, it'll definitely get his attention. All I need to do is make sure he doesn't try anything on the kids. I _know _I can handle him one on one, and Naruto is equal or stronger than Rukia, so we'll be fine."

Sarutobi sighed. _'This mission could turn out to be a complete success, or a total disaster.' _"Very well then. Please send Tazuna in." In walked an old man, who eyed Grimmjow and the others up. "Well, it look slike I got some pretty decent protection!"

Grimmjow shook his head, a rueful smile on his face, _'This ain't gonna be easy..._

_--_

Naruto noticed the puddle first. He turne to his sensei, who nodded. "They're all yours." As soon as they passed the puddle, the two demon brothers leapt out... right into Naruto's arm. End result, closelined.

Naruto laughed out loud as the two chunin rose to their feet. "What's wrong? Did ya think that I didn't see ya?" Then his eyes narrowed and a cero charged in his hand. "Die." The cero shot forward, annihlating the pesky mist ninja. Naruto turned to Grimmjow and the others. "How was that?"

Grimmjow cracked a grin and nodded. _'This kid reminds me of myself when I was his age.' _"Nice job kid. But I could've taken them out in half the time." He laughed at how easily this riled Naruto.

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

Orihime had had enough of this. She stepped between the two and gave Grimmjow the look that was his only weakness. The pout. Grimmjow sighed and smiled at his girl. "You win Naruto. I can't stand making Hime-chan upset." She giggled as he ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he turned to face Tazuna, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, we ain't leaving ya. Things are just starting to get interesting. Right guys?" The genin eagerly nodded theri heads. It was clear that they definitely did _not _want to abandon the mission. '_Eager little brats aren't they?'_  
--

They all heard the blade coming long before it reached them. Naruto and Hanabi spun around, and ducked under the blade, while Grimmjow simply swatted it out of the air. Sasuke saw where it was going to land, abd together with Kin, he lobbed several Shurikne in that direction.

The man caught the blade and saw the shuriken coming he shook his head in disdain. _'Pitiful.' _With one swing of his blade, he swatted the projectiles away, And then appeared on a tree branch in front of them.

"Nice teamwork. Now leave me the bridge builder and scram." Grimmjow shook his head. "No way runt. Our mission is to guard this old geezer, so you ain't gettin' him!"

The man peered down at the arrancar. "Grimmjow is that you? Its been awhile." Grimmjow got a better look at the man and a grin broke out on his face. "Zabuza? It has been awhile. Say, before we begin this little game, tell me, have you seen Kurosaki?"

The demon of the mist shuddered. "Yeah, I've seen him. Everytime anyone mentions your name, he loses it. What did you do to him to get him so pissed at you?"

Grimmjow out his hand behind his head and laughed. "Well, I kinda stole his girlfriend." he jerked his head in the direction of Orihime and the girl giggled.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "No wonder he hates you. I'd wanna kill you to if I had girlfriend like that stolen from me."

Grimmjow shrugged. "One last thing. Tell him that I'm here so I can settle the score with him. I'm tired of this little rivalry, and I need to drag his ass back to the Leaf."

Zabuza shook his head. "I'll tell him, but be warned Grimmjow. He 's different now. He's absolutely lost his mind. Not even Rukia can snap him out of it."

The arrancar shrugged. "Fine. So do you wanna just fight me or do ya wanna fight my students too?" The mist nin paused to consider this before drawing his blade. "I'll take you all on."

Grimmjow nodded before turning to Orihime. "Allright then. I need you to guard Tazuna. Okay?" The girl pouted, but this time Grimmjow stood firm. "Fine."

The arrancar drew his sword and a crazed expression appeared on his face. "LETS GO!"


	9. The Demon of the Mist & The Coming Storm

After Zabuza sent a messenger bird to deliver Grimmjow's message, he raised his blade and prepared for the onslaught that was to come. "Come on! Show me what ya got!"

The five of them shot forward, with Kin and Sasuke getting there first. The black haired girl threw multiple Senbon needles, and Zabuza raised his sword as a shield to block the projectiles. That gave Sasuke the opening he needed, and the boy leapt up and slammed his foot down on the nin's head.

The jonin staggered back snarling. _'That actually hurt... Time to get serious then.' _Raising his sword he brought it straight down on the Uchiha, who stepped out of the way. Zabua then used the sword's hilt to pivot his body, allowing him to land a vicious downward kick to the Uchiha, who was slammed into the ground and slowly began to black out.

Kin saw how quickly Sasuke had been taken out and she paled. _' I can't handle this guy!' _Luckily, she didn't have to. Naruto and Grimmjow shot forward their swords drawn. The mist nin cackled as they leapt at him .

"Bring it!"

"GLADLY!"

With that, the two of them dissapeared. Zabuza sighed in annoyance and brought his blade forward and slammed the elbow of his other arm back. The result was that he blocked Grimmjow, and sent Naruto sailing back. Then Grimmjow backpedaled and Zabuza soon saw why, as a mass of red energy shot towards him. _'What the hell is that?!' _

He tryed to raise his blade to block it, but the blast seemingly sped up and impacted onto his chest. As soon as it hit, Zabuza felt like his upper body was on fire. Roaring in pain, he threw his blade at Naruto and dissapeared. Naruto raised Gaijo to block the incoming cleaver, but he failed to notice Zabuza until the Jonin slammed his elbow down on the teen's head and followed up with boot to his gut.

Naruto staggered back, but then he raised his head... and his mask appeared. Zabuza paled "Who the hell are you?!"

Naruto chuckled and spoke, but it was not his voice. It was distorted, as if someone else was speaking at the same time as him. "Who am I? Ha! I... Have no name!"

In a lightning fast movement, he brought Gaijo down on Zabuza's chest, leaving him a a bloddy scar with his now black blade. _'Unbelievable! I had him beat!' _He had no time to ponder this as Hanabi leapt up behind him and he had to deal with her. He snarled as he brought his blade up and backhanded her with it, almost knocking her out, but then to his horror, a mask grew onto her face as well.

'_These kid are demons! how did they- _He got no further as Grimmjow had found him in the mist and now the missing nin paid dearlt for letting his gurad down. The next thing the man knew, he had a blade sticking out of his chest. He looked down only for Grimmjow to yank the blade up, killing him instantly.

He turned to his team and saw Sasuke and Kin rising from the holes they had been slammed into. He gave a sigh of relief, glad to see that they were unhurt. _'Okay, that's two, now where are- Oh.' _He found Naruto and Hanabi staring at each other. _'Oh boy, I know where this is going.' _He performed the hidden mist jutsu and let the two have their privacy.

--

Naruto stared at Hanabi as they removed their masks. He noticed that her eyes were still blue, and she saw that his were still red. What they didn't know as that their 'occupants' had something in store for the two of them. That something was a rush of hormones. The two of them hissed as they felt them rush through their bodies. Naruto gave Temari a suggestive look and she raised an eyebrow.

"Challenging me again?"

"Hell yeah."

The two kissed and this time it wasn't so short...

--

The two genin walked out of the mist, smiling. Grimmjow saw the and laughed. "You two finally done?" Hanabi shot him an evil glare, and it actually silenced him. Tazuna sighed as Sasuke picked up Zabuza's blade and slung it onto his shoulder. _'These kids are really something else.' _Then he led led them towards his house.

--

(Elsewhere)

The man took the letter that had been sent by Zabuza and read it. His yellow eyes narrowed in rage, and he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it against the wall. He howled in rage: "Rukia!" The girl appeared next to him immediately and put her hand on top of his and squeezed. "Sh, its' okay Ichigo. Let it out." and he did. His black chakra lashed out at the messenger, tearing him to pieces.

When the man was dead he breathed easier. Rukia leaned up and kissed the anguished man. "You need to let go of it, Ichigo." He shook his head, tears pouring form his eyes. "I can't. It just hurts too much. I know it won't stop until I kill him!" Rukia shook her head sadly. "Fine, when do we strike?" The man cackled insanely: "In three days, I want to fight him at his best. And this time... He will lose something precious to him!"


	10. The Storm Begins

Naruto and Hanabi staggered nto Tazuna's house first, and collapsed on the floor. Grimmjow followed shortly after them, carrying a giggling Orihime on his back. Tazuna chuckled and shook his head as Kin and Sasuke followed shortly after them, holding hands. _Bunch of lovebirds, all of em.' _He showed the tired genin where the bedroom was, and they gladly obliged.

Grimmjow spoke to Tazuna once more and told the old man that he and Orihime were going out for a bit. Tazuna grinned "Don't let me keep you two then, the kids'll be fine. Now shoo!" and with that, the old geezer shooed them out of the door.

--

Orihime leaned her head over the arrancar's shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck as he carried her through the forest. "Where are we going, Grimm-kun?" He smiled at her nickname for her and said teasingly: "Do you _have _to call me that?" The shinigami girl pouted and Grimmjow kissed her cheek. "Fine. I swear you use that adorable face of yours to make me do whatever you want. As for where I'm takin' ya, you'll see when we get there. Now hang on tight."

She tightened her arms around his neck as he sped up and leapt from branch, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair. Then Orihime's long orange hair tickled his nose and he gave a loud sneeze, scaring birds out of their trees from miles away. He stopped on a branch and gave her an irritated look. "It's I good thing I like your hair long, or else I'd cut it short."

The girl smiled and kissed his cheek. "You won't do that, and you know it. After all, you're a big softie at heart." He grumbled and they took off again. Five minutes later, they arrived at a rock wall. Orihime shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Grimmjow put Inoue down and blindfolded her. "Wait here and don't take that off." She sighed and sat down. She heard the arrancar moving about and heard several loud thuds. _'What's he up to?'_

The arrancar finished his work and told her to remove the blindfold. When she did, she saw him standing on top of the rock wall. He waved to her and then drew his blade and jabbed it down into the floor and then did the same to the walls and the and the rest of the area. Suddenly the rocks began to crack, and then they shattered, revealing diamond like srtuctures that glittered like the rainbow.

Then he shot a small cero into the air, and it glowed softly with white, red and eventually all the colors of the rainbow and THEN some. The arrancar leapt down and landed in front of Orihime. "One more thing, Hime-chan." He got down on one knee and used a kunai to expertly carve otu a diamond form the floor. Then taking a piece of metal from the kunai, he place the diamond on top and bent the light metal until it resembled a ring.

Then he made a seal and a small flame shot otu of his mouth and welded the diamond to the metal. The result was a beautifully carved ring. "Orihime, this is gonna sound SO corny, but ever since I met ya, I just can't get ya out of my head. Hell, I feel like I could take on the world as long as I got ya by my side. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears of joy, as she spoke: "It took you long enough. I've felt the same way about you for a long time. My answer is... yes."

Grimmjow stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then the two of them flet a _very _familar chakra spike. Grimmjow snarled angrily. "It looks like Kurosaki got the message I sent." He saw the look of fear on his fiance's face and wrapped her into his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. I just need to knock him on his ass and drag him back to the village." The girl looked up at her husband- to-be and her face and her voice were full of worry as she spoke. "I'm not worried about that Grimm-kun, I'm afraid that you might almost die like last time."

Grimmjow shook his head, a grin on his face. "Don't worry. This time I have some backup, and I've been trainin' my ass off. He's going down _hard. _I still have to pay him back for what he did to you." The girl nuzzled her head into his chest and wrapped her amrs around his neck. "Please don't die. I'd lose my mind if I had to go on living without you."

He returned her hug and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Don't worry. I ain't going nowhere." The girl saw waht he was up to, and she grabbed his head and shoved his lips onto hers.

--

The next day Ichigo lost it. He had the dream again, and now he decided that he didn't want to wait three days. "RUKIA!" The girl appeared again. "Yes?" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and marched out of the room, a pyschotic expression on his face. " Let's go. I'm not waiting. I need to have his head hanging over my mantle! AND I NEED IT NOW!"

--

Grimmjow had taken Naruto, Hanabi, and Orihime to check on the bridge, while Sasuke and Kin had told them that they were going out to the forest to train. _'Train. Yeah right, they probably used that as an excuse to spend some time together.' _Just as he finished his musing, he felt it.

_Ichigo?! He must really want my head!' _The shinigami appeared on the bridge in a explosion of black chakra, while Rukia simply leapt up from below the bridge. As soon as Ichigo saw Orihime, his eyes narrowed. "This time Grimmjow, I'm going to take her from you, FOREVER."

Grimmjow shook his head and sighed. "Let it go, Kurosaki. I've put the past behind me, and so should you." The man's eyes narrowed and he simply roared back: "NEVER! I MUST MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE I HAVE! I must make you suffer!"

Grimmjow turned to Orihime, and she nodded. "Okay Kurosaki, then how about a bet? If you beat me, and one of my students you can take her." The shinigami's eyes narrowed. "And if I lose?" Now Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "WHEN you lose, then you and Rukia have to come back to the village, and _stay there_."

Ichigo immediatley agreed to this despite Rukia's warnings. "Deal. Now lets go."

Grimmjow turned to Naruto, who had a demonic grin on his face. "Are ya sure you can do this kid?" In response the genin drew Gaijo. _'Yup, he's more than ready for this.' _"Hanabi, you take Rukia."

"Ready? THEN LETS GO!"


	11. Shiyakugan

Grimmjow and the two genin shot forward, and the battle began.

(Rukia's fight)

Rukia leapt back as Hanabi tried her Jyuuken. She laughed at the pitiful hand to hand combat and drew her sword, a sneer on her face. "You should be grateful, I'll put you down quickly. Her entire blade turned pure white and began to spin rapidly, and Hanabi backed up, knowing that something big was coming. "The first dance: White moon!"

Rukia shot forward with inhuman speed and seemingly went right past Hanabi. Hanabi turned to the shinigami and gave her an arrogant smirk. "You missed." Rukia shook her head and pointed to the ground beneath the Hyuuga. "I didn't miss." Hanabi looked down just in time to see her entire body become enveloped in ice as it shot up into the sky in a white pillar.

Rukia sighed and prepared to break the ice, and end Hanabi's life. But before she could even move, the ice shattered, revealing a _very_ pissed off Hanabi. The girl was furious with the black haired shinigami. "HEY! You almost killed me! Now I'm not holding back anymore!"

Much to Rukia's horror, a blue mask began to grow onto Hanabi's face. Rukia took a step backward, her fear gegining to grow. "What are you?!" The girl spoke calmly as the mask grew over her entire face. "Me? I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. As for the mask- sorry no time to explain."

Hanabi shot forward, her hands glowing with chakra. "Secret Art: 8 Trigrams: 128 Palms!" Rukia's eyes widened as the Hyuuga quickly sealed her chakra points. "128 PALMS!" Rukia doubled over, vomited, then collapsed. Hanabi sighed and began to heal the woman. "You are SO lucky that sensei wants you to live...

--

(Ichigo's fight)

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Naruto's eyes widened as the chakra slammed into him, tearing a huge hole in his gut, and slamming into the hard concret of the bridge. Ichigo cackled madly as he saw the huge impact.

"Serves ya right brat! You're as good as- "CERO!" The blue energy slammed into the shinigami's back and he hissed in pain and turned to face Grimmjow his yellow eyes blazing with hatred. "YOU! You are soooooo dead!"

Ichigo focused his chakra and his hollow mask appeared on his face. "Now you die, Grimmjow." Grimmjow shook his head and sighed. "You really don't get it, do ya?" He raised his ring hand and Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. "No...

Grimmjow nodded, a grin on his face as he drew his sword, and placed his ring hand on it. "Yes, Kurosaki. I'm going to marry her. When she said yes, it was the happiest moment of my life. That is why I will win, and why you will lose." Now lets end it."

He turned his head and spoke. "Its okay kid. You can use it now." The instant he said it, Naruto walked out of the smoke with a red mask on half of his face, and red Gaijo. He placed his hand on the long blade and it glowed brightly. Grimmjow's blade glowed bright blue as he raked his fingers acorss it

"Slice him to ribbons: GAIJO!"

"Grind: PANTERA!"

The twin explosions of chakra blew Ichigo backwards. The shinigami staggered back as the the chakra faded and revealed Grimmjow in his released form, and Naruto... as something else.

Naruto was now a good 6 feet tall, and he had three tails growing out of his back. One was red, the other was blue, and the last one was black. In addition to his three tails, he now resembled his father, and his eyes were now a pale red. But this red was neither the Byakugan or the Sharingan. It was both.

His pale red eyes had 3 comas in them, like the Sharingan, but his pupils were white and the veins were visible on the sides of his head that indicated the Byakugan. He now wore a long black kimono, and over it he wore red jacket that had the kanji for 'death' on it.

His arms had what appeared to be spiked gauntlets, and those spiked arms reached behind his back to pull out two long swords. One blade was a pure black katana, and the other blade was a pure white katana. He suwng the blades experimentally, and then sheathed them.

Then his metal spikes seemingly _moved _onto his hands and changed into metal claws, now making even his hands deadly. He turned to face Ichigo and bared his fangs, as did Grimmjow. The Shingami snarled as he brought his sword up and braced himself. "Come on! I'll kill the both of ya!"

Naruto growled and leapt forward, with Grimmjow hot on his heels. Ichigo managed to dodge Naruto's first swipe, but the man slapped his hand down on the ground and gave Ichigo a vicious kick to the face. Naruto laughed as Ichigo staggered back."What's the mattter? Can't keep up?"

He gave him another series of kicks, knocking him high into the air. His eyes widened as Grimmjow leapt above him and slammed him into the bridge with a clawed hand. "Come on Kurosaki! I thought you were gonna kill us?" His eyes narrowed as black chakra suddenly exploded outward, and a monster now stood where Ichigo had been slammed into the bridge.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he recognized what had happened. _'He's lost it! He let his hollow side completly take him over! Naruto and I need to snap him out of it before he goes frickin crazy!'_

The beast was white and it had Ichigo's hair, but it was much longer. Its masked eyes were pure yellow and it bared its fangs at the two arrancars.

It's upper body was heavily muscled, with spikes on the shoulders and red lines running down its arms and long white tail. It still resembled a human, but just barely as it looked up at the two of them and roared towards them, Zangetsu drawn and sparking with black chakra.

Naruto leapt into the air to join Grimmjow, and together they met the beast head on. Ichigo slammed Zangetsu down on Naruto's twin Gaijo, and Naruto was barely able to hold him back. _'What the hell is this?!'_ Grimmjow saw an opening and landed a vicious snap kick to the hollow's neck, while Naruto managed to land another double kick to the beast's stomach.

This only made the beast angrier! Ichigo roared and lashed out with his tail, which Grimmjow grabbed and used the beast's momentum to throw it down into the bridge again, and he and Naruto shot down after it.

Ichigo slammed into the bridge feetfirst, and sprang back up, fangs open. Naruto's eyes flashed, and he saw the beast coming at him in slow motion. _'He's moving so slowly, Maybe I can get that mask off!' _Naruto shot down and grabbed Ichigo's mask. The hollow hissed and lashed out at the arrancar, but Naruto refused to let go. Grimmjow rushed in and pulled on Naruto's shoulders.

They both saw the mask begin to crack. _'Just a little more... _Ichigo would have none of that, and his tail lashed out, bringing Zangetsu down at them. Grimmjow pulled Naruto off, and the blade slammed into the mask. Everyone froze, then Ichigo howled in pain as his monstrous transformation was reversed, leaving him with only the mask.

Naruto sheathed his twin blades and turned to face the shinigami. "Give up. You can't compete with me as long as I have these eyes." Ichigo was nearly insane with rage now. "What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto glared at him, his eyes spinning. "I mean, my Shiyakugan.


	12. The Winner

Ichigo roared in pure rage and raised Zangetsu high over his head. "THAT'S IT! I AM GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" But before he could even bring the blade down, Naruto was in front of him, his face calm and emotionless. "Fool, you'll die if you keep this up."

Ichigo roared and slammed the blade down. Naruto sidestepped it easily, and the Tenshou wave shot past him... and at Orihime. Grimjow's eyes widened, as he saw Ichigo's triumphant grin. "It's all over for her! That Tenshou will burn that bitch to a crisp!- YOU LOST! YOU- Naruto hissed and rammed his elbow into Ichigo's gut as Grimmjow snareld and shot forward.

--

Orihime's eyes widened in fear as she saw the black chakra on a collision course with her shield_. ' If that hits me... I'll die.' _Suddenly she heard a familiar voice: "ORIHIME!" There was an explosion of light, and the shinigami closed her eyes... and opened them to see Grimmjow standing infront of her, his body badly burned.

Her eyes began to water with tears as he turned to her and flexed his burning muscles. "Don't worry Hime-chan, I'm not going anywhere. I still have to marry ya right?" The girl leapt up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. sobbing into his chest. "Don't scare me like that! I thought that you were gonna die!

She cried for another moment and then dried her tears and spoke again, her voice so low, it was barely a whisper."Do you have to do this? You don't have to bring him back."

The arrancar smiled and put an arm around her. Ichigo hissed and shot forward... right into Naruto's fist. The man's expression was on of barely contained rage as he spoke: "Leave them be, unless you'd like to fight me." Ichigo growled and backed off, knowing that he was no match for the arrancar. As long as he had those eyes, he was nearly invincible.

Grimmjow looked odwn at his orange haired beauty. "Yeah, I have to drag his ass back to the village so he can get his life on track again." He kissed her forehead, then released her and turned to face Ichigo. Orihime grabbed him again, and rested her head against his muscular back. "Remember, you don't have to win. Just _please _don't die."

The man nodded and stalked toward Ichigo, his claws extended and his face set in a mask of pure hatred. "Naruto, I want you to stay out of this for now. He's _mine."_

Naruto nodded and ran into the mist go check up on Hanabi.

--

Hanabi looked up as she saw a man exit from the mist. She looked up at him and saw his pale red eyes. _'Is that Naruto? He looks HOT! But what's with his eyes? That's not the Byakugan OR the Sharingan. It looks like... both.' _Naruto kneeled down beside her and watched silently as she finished healing Rukia.

"She gonna live?" The Hyuuga girl nodded, a smirk on her face. "She'll live, but she's gonna be SO sore tomorrow." Naruto laughed. "You're brutal, ya know that?" Hanabi grinned and stood up, as did he. She forwned as she noticed that he was now several inches taller than she was.

"Damn it! Now you're taller!" Naruto grinned as an idea formed in his 15 year old mind.

"Got a problem with that?" She grinned, following his train of thought. She stepped up to him and twirled her finger into his chest. "No, Know that I have my big, strong, boyfriend to protect me..." Naruto tilted her head up, and gave her a grin "Yep, see?"

Hanabi squealed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted he roff the ground. '_Holy shit! When did he get so strong?' _Naruto grinned and brought her forward into a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both smiled as they broke the tender kiss and Hanabi rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

--

Ichigo raised his blade and squared off against Grimmjow, an insane smile on his face. "I'll kill you first. Then I'll make _her _suffer." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "_Big _mistake Kurosak. Noody talks to my hime like that without getting their ass kicked." He blurred forward, and slammed his head into Ichigo's face, breaing the shingami's nose.

Ichigo screamed in pain and staggered back, only for Grimmjow to grab him by the arm and heave him into the air. Ichigo spun through the sky, his mind a blur. _'Damn him! I HATE HIM! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!' _With a snarl, he straightened himslef in the air and raised Zangetsu high over his head.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He slammed the blade down, and a massive wave of black chakra shot down... only to be blasted aside by a large blue cero. Ichgio hissed and got ready to counterattack yet again. But before he could shoot down towards Frimmjow and continue their battle, the arrancar brought it to him.

Grimmjow lepat up in front of the shinigami, his hands locked and raised high over his head. Ichigo's eyes widened as he the arrancar was moving so fast that he was simply unabled to keep up. Then the hands slammed down, and Ichigo hit the pave ment, breaking several ribs.

Grimmjow simply stood in the air, his eyes closed. "Give it up Kurosaki. Or do you enjoy getting your ass- His eyes snapped open as a Tenshou shot torward him. _'Sneaky brat!' _He raised a hand and simply smacked the black chakra aside, while with his other hand, he blasted the foolish shinigami with a cero.

He sighed as he descended to the bridge. "Kurosaki, I mean it. Stop right now." He gestured with one hand as the mist cleared, and pointed toward Rukia, who was chatting with Naruto and Hanabi like thethree of them were old friends. "Look, even Rukia has admitted defeat. You'd better do it to if ya know what's good for ya."

The shinigami trembled with rage. "Even Rukia has betrayed me?" Grimmjow had enough of the the idiot, and appeared in front of him, and grabbed Ichigo by his throat, careful not to squeeze too hard. He bared his fangs and snarled at Kurosaki, his voice laced with fury.

"Listen! You know Rukia has feelign for ya, and yet ya dont' give a shit about it. Ya use her whenever ya feel lonely. You have no IDEA how badly I want to kill you! But the village needs you two, so I'll ask ONE more time. Will you give up?"

Ichigo sighed, his face a mask of pain. "Let me go. I give up."


	13. Back in The Leaf

Rukia sighed in relief. _'Good. I was afraid you'd try something stupid.' _Ichigo removed his mask and placed it on his shoulder. "Can I apologize to her?" Grimmjow turned to Orihime, and the girl nodded. He sighed as well, "Fine Kurosaki, but I'm not lettin' ya do it by yourself."He walked with Kurosaki and stood by Inoue's side, just in case the Shinigami went crazy again.

Ichgio hung his head as soon as he saw the look she gave him. Her eyes were cold and hard, they showed little if any feeling for him at all. Then her face brightened and she stuck out her hand, and a _very _confused Ichigo Kurosaki took it. Then she smiled, and her face lit up with happiness. "Welcome back, Kurosaki-kun!" Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. _'This girl is WAY too nice. But, I guess that's why I fell in love with her.'_

Rukia walked up to them, as did Naruto and Hanabi. The young (my fic!!) Shinigami glared up at Ichigo and put her hands on her hips. "Well?" Ichigo sighed and said it.

" Fine! I'm sorry for ignoring ya Rukia-chan, and I won't ever do it again. Happy?" The black haired shinigami smirked and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips, but he grabbed her head, holding her lips tightly against his own.

"How was that, Rukia-chan?" She grinned and elbowed him in the gut. "Baka. You're as stupid as ever"

Grimmjow sighed and slapped his forehead as he wrapped an arm around his fiance's waist. "Lets go home."

--

They arrived in the leaf village rather quickly and it was night by the time they arrived. Grimmjow yawned and spoke to the foru genin. "Okay, I want all of you to get to bed, and pray that Ichigo doesn't burn the village down while you're sleeping." This made the four genin burst into giggles, and earned him an evil glare from Kurosaki. Then Grimmjow dragged the angry shinigami into the village, with Rukia following behind them so no one would think that she knew the two idiot.

--

The elderly man raised an eyebrow as he saw Grimmjow enter his office, a triumphant smirk on his face. "So, did you succeed?" The arrancar grinned and gestured behind him,"See for yaself." Just then, Ichigo and Rukia walked in behind him, their faces set in stone. Sarutobi rose from his chair and faced the two former missing nin.

"So, are you two going to stay and not cause any harm to this village? If you agree to this, then I will allow you to stay." Ichigo sighed and waved his hand. "Yea, yeah, I won't blow anything up, I promise." Rukia slapped her forehead and mumbled an apology to the elder. "Sarutobi waved it off and appraoched Ichigo, his hand extended in greeting.

"Welcome back, Ichigo. Welcome back Rukia." The two shinigami grinned and shook his hand, causing Grimmjow to sigh in relief. _'Phew, that's one less thing on my to do list.' _He turned to walk out of the office and waved. "Later old man. I've got some errands to run. Try to keep those two out of trouble." And with that, the arrancar vanished, leaving a very annoyed Ichigo to shout curses after him.

--

Grimmjow staggered to his apartment, and found Orihime waiting for him on the couch, snoozing like an angel. He smiled and ruffled her hair. _'How did I get so lucky?' _Then he gently picked up his fiance bridal style and took her to the vedroom, her pendant glowing red the whole time.

Grimmjow sighed as he tucked his angel into the bed and then eased himself in as well. The arrancar winced in pain as his body touched the bed. "Ow. I;m gonna be SO sore in the mornin." He closed his eyes and began to drift of to sleep, but then he saw an orange glow through his closed eyelids. His mouth curved upward in a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Hime-chan. I thought you were asleep?" The glow faded, and he opened his blue eyes to find her own grey ones inches from his face. Her face curved upward in a soft smile, and she nuzzled her nose against his. "Does it look like I'm asleep?" "I guess not." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and noticed that the had only her bra on.

The arrancar had to fight a nosebleed and she giggled. "What's the matter Grimm-kun?" He shot her a glare. " You cocky little- The next thing he knew, Orihime pressed herself against him, leaning in and kissing him, silencing his foul mouth.

--

Ichigo yawned and shook his head blearily as he looked over the mission report that he had been forced to write . "How the hell did I get stuck doing the report?" Rukia leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, her voice calm and soothing. "You're a Jonin again, remember? That means paperwork."

"Damn it. Why are ya always right?"

"Because I'm a girl. We're always right." Ichigo grumbled and continued to write the blasted report, but Rukia tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting him once more, and making him turn his head. "Now wh-MMPH!" When he turned his head his lips met Rukia's, just like she planned.

She pulled him up from the desk, and broke the kiss, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Wanna take a break?" Ichigo knew THAT look, and raised an eyebrow. "What kinda break?" She grinned and removed her shirt, revealing her ample bosom that was barely contained in her bra. (My fic! I can make any changes that I please!!) She grinned as she tossed it to the floor. "I think you know what I mean."

The shinigami removed his own shirt as well, revealing his muscular chest. "You're rght. I could use a break...

--

Sasuke yawned as he blearily made his way to his house. He remembered the slaughter of his clan, and it filled him with sadness as he made his way home alone. "Guess, I get to sleep alone again... He arrived at his house and was about to turn the doorknob, when he felt someones hand on his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed and he spun to face the intruder... only to have said intruder lock lips with him. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but then he saw who had the nerve to sneak up on him. It was Kin. The girl snaked her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, which he was more than happy to do as well.

She pushed him backward, through the now open door, and closed it behind her. After that, Sasuke never slept alone again.

--

Naruto sighed as he walked Hanabi to her house. He was none to happy about being apart from her, and neither was she from him. _'Aw man! I really wanted to spend the night with her!' _Then Hanabi spun around and yanked him in the opposite direction, a scowl on her face. "Screw this! I am not going home tonight!"

Naruto grinned and made their way to his house...

--

Naruto opened the door and peered inside. "Okay, it looks like they're asleep- Then the lights snapped on, revealing a grinning Minato, and tired looking Kushina. The two genin paled, realizing that they had been caught. Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Damn. ya got us."

Minato bent down and ruffled his son's navy blue hair. "Relax kiddo. She can stay, just keep it down okay- Then he saw his son's eyes, as did his wife. Needles to say, they were quite shocked. Kushina managed to recover her voice first. "Naruto, what happened to your eyes?"

He grinned and scratched his head. "I was wonderin when you guys would notice. Something weird happened on the mission and now I have these- he pointed tohis pale red eyes, and rubbed the veins on his head. "The Shiyakugan. Pretty cool huh?"

Minato was shellshocked. _'Unbelievable! Our bloodlines mixed! Now he has this 'Shiyakugan'. This is only going to make everyone VERY interested in him. Especially that snake..._

He sighed as his wife shot him a look, and her pale eyes said it all: "Don't tell him." Minato sighed and waved the two genin to bed. "Good night you two. See ya in the mornin."

Confused, Naruto and Hanabi went into Naruto's room and shut the door. Kushina pointed outside, and Minato sighed. _'I'm not gettin any sleep tonight..._


	14. The Guardian

Minato stepped outside onto the porch, the cold wind biting at his ears. He turned to face Kushina, and saw the worried look on her face, her pale eyes clouded with worry. "Minato, it's great that Naruto has mixed both of our bloodlines, but I'm worried. Everyone is going to have their eyes on him know, and I'm worried that some of thos eyes might have bad intentions...

The 4th Hokage nodded in agreement  
I agree. Which is why I'm going to have an old friend keep an eye on him." He snapped his fingers, and immediatley a man wearing a red clouded cloak appeared at his side. "What is it Minato?"

Kushina's eyes widened in surprise and she drew a kunai. "You! What are you doing here?!" Minato raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Easy honey! This guy didn't kill all those people. It was Orochimaru, disguised as him, trying to force him to leave the village."

The man spat on the ground his black cloak with red clouds billowing in the wind. "And it nearly worked. I was hunted down by Anbu and I nearly died as a result. If Minato hadn't explained everything, I'd probably be dead by now." He threw his cloak into the wind, revealing long scars on hiss arms.

Then he threw back his hood, revealing his red eyes, which he turned on Minato. "Do you want me to watch over the boy and keep him safe from the snake?" Minato nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm sure that with you keeping an eye on him, Orochimaru won't be able to get his hands on Naruto or Hanabi, and Grimmjow is keeping a clsoe eye on Sasuke to make sure the snake doesn't go after him."

Kushina sighed and put her kunai away, but then raised an eyebrow as she remembered something her son had told her. "Naruto said someone in a black cloak with red clouds gavve him Gaijo. Was that you... Itachi?"

The older brother of Sasuke nodded his mouth curving upward in a a small smile. "Yes, it was me. Thanks to that blade, Naruto has unlocked his true potential. And at the rate he is progressing, and with his Shiyakugan, he may very well become the next Hokage after you, Minato."

The man grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Well, you know what they say... Like father like son.

--

Naruto woke the next morning to find Hanabi nuzzled into his neck, the Hyuuga girl smiling softly as she scooted closer into him. "Mm, you're warm... He grinned as he ran a hand through her long hair. "I know." He laid down and wrapped his arms around her again, their faces an inch apart.

Her pale lavender eyes met his pale red eyes, and they both gave a content sigh. Hanabi leaned in and nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you." Naruto thanked whatever deity had blessed him with such good fortune. _'How did I land such a great girl? I'm the luckiest guy in the world!'_

He grinned and kissed her soft lips, enjoying the scent of her lavender perfume and the sweet taste of her strawberry tasting lips. "I love you too."

--

The two genin came downstairs, ready for breakfast, when Naruto saw a familiar man. He raised an eyebrow as he recongized the man who had given him Gaijo. "It's you... What are you doing here?" Itachi turned from his breakfast of eggs and bacon, a smile on his face."

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to see you again." The navy haired genin looked closley at the man's face. "You're Itachi Uchiha." The prodigy nodded. "Very perceptive. As for why I am here, your mother and father have asked me to keep an eye on you two to prevent anyone from going after your bloodlines."

Hanabi gasped, but Naruto nodded, his face dead serious. "That's mom all right. Always keeping an eye on me." Then he adopted a confused look. "Hey, didn't you kill the clan?" The man frowned and shook his head. "No. I was framed by... him." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Who framed you?"

Itachi spat out the name, like it was poison. "Orochimaru. He was trying to get rid of me so I wouldn't be able to stop him when he attempted to go after you and Hanabi." The two paled, they had heard how strong the sanin was, but the fact that he was after_ them, _Scared them half to death.

Itachi riased his hands in a placating gesture. "Don't worry. Grimmjow was able to stop him." The two genin sighed in relief, but stiffened when he continued: "But he is still after you both, and possibly even Sasuke. That is why I agreed to watch over you two."

"Does Sasuke know that you were framed?" Itach nodded, his voice full of relief. "Yes, my brother isn't as dull as he looks. He realized it awhile ago." He finished his breakfast and stood up. "Okay you two. Hurry up and eat. After all, Grimm is entering you in the Chunin Exams."

Their eyes widened, and they hurriedly devoured their food.

--

Grimmjow looked up as he saw Itachi leading the two genin to the training area. "Took you to long enough." He grinned as he continued. "Were you two doin it again?" Hanabi turned beet red, and Naruto snarled at his sensei. "HEY! That's none of your buissnes!" Grimmjow cackled.

"So you two WERE going at it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi slapped his forehead in exasperation, and Sasuke yawned blearily. Kin finally lost her patience and smacked Naruto on the head. "Hey! We came here to train, not argue!" Grumbling, the blue haired boy relented, leaving Grimmjow victorious. "HA! I WIN!"

Itachi shot him a glare. "Can we please get started?" Grimmjow sighed in annoyance at the Uchiha's seriousness. "All right." He turned to face his team, his face dead serious. "As ya'll know, I entered th efour of you in the Chunin exams. Do any of ya want out?" The genin shook their heads rapidly and their response was simultaneous. "

"HELL NO!"

Grimmjow grinned and raised his fist into the air. "All right then! I want the four of you to kick some major ASS!"


	15. Orochimaru!

**SOOOOOORY! I'VE BEEN SO BUISY WITH COILS OF THE SNAKE, THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

Grimmjow reached into a bag and pulled out a long blade. "Okay Sasuke. This is for you." Sasuke grinned as he took the long blade. "Cool! It's just like yours. " Grimmjow smiled as Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. "That is a poweful blade Sasuke, you should be honored to wield it."

The young Uchiha nodded, and the blade glowed purple, as if it was pleased with its new master. "It looks like mine but its called: Daija (snake) He grinned as he ran his hands over the blade lovingly. The blade glowed again and actually sounded like it was hissing happily. He sheathed his blade an turned back to his sensei, as the arrancar coontinued.

"For the record, You four are already Chunin, but I thouhg that ya might like to try the exam anyway, just for fun. Naruto's jaw dropped, as did Hanabi's" Eh?! When did that happen?!" Grimmjow laughed at their expressions before explaining. "Hey, you two helped _bring back _two infamous missing nin, who have _never _been captured before. That's when."

Naruto shot into the air, fist raised. "SWEET! I'm a chunin!" Hanabi giggled at the Uchiha's reaction before yanking him back down to earth. "Take it easy Naruto! Just because you're a chunin, doesn't mean ya get to celebrate all the time!" He hung his head in shame and sulked. "Sorry...

Sasuke and Kin slapped their heads as they dragged him off to the Exam building.

--

They saw the genjutsu on the sign immediately. Hanabi glared at the two chunin in disguise and cracked her knuckles, an evil smile on her face. "Move." The two chunin in dsiguise paled and stepped aside, they knew better than to mess with the Hyuuga Heiress. "Yes Mam."

Hinata shook her head at her sister's forcefulness, before leading her own team up the stairs as well...

**(SORRY! I'M SKIPPING THE FIRST PORTION OF THE EXAM! THAT WAY... YOU CAN SEE _IT _HAPPEN...)**

Naruto pocketed their earth scroll and the four of them prepared to dash through the gates...

five minutes later... they were hit by the shockwave... Naruto rasied his head to see what it was, amd had to slam a cero upward to avoid gettin eaten by the huge snake that was descending on him. The instant the cero hit the snake, it dissolve into steam, and they heard the sound of someone clapping. "Good. Veeeeeery good. This might be more interesting than I thought."

A man simply rose up from the ground, a grin on his pale face. His yellow eyes narrowed, and Sasueka and Kin fell to their knees, holding their heads and screaming in pain. Yet Naruto and Hanabi remained standing. The Hyuuga heiress snorted and tucked her back into a short version of Naruto's tor prevent the Sanin from grabbing it.

"Fear jutsu? That won't work on us." The Sanin raised an eyebrow as he noticed their new appearances. "Well, it would appear that this fight will be fun... for me." Naruto had had enough of his blabbering and, his pale red eyes were blazing, the snake could tell that he was itching to fight him.

Red and black chakra blazed around him as he placed his hand on Gaijo. "Slice him to Ribbons: GAIJO!" The resulting shockawve of power nearly blew Orochimaru into the trees. His eyes widened in fear for the first time in many years as he recognized this dark energy. _'This is Ichigo's power..._ "What is this?! How can you have this power?!"

The black cyclone of chakra faded and revealed Naruto in his released form, his black mask on and his twin blades, Genkou and Gouka,** (Literally: Heaven and hell.)** In his hands. He began to twirl the blades, his chakra blowing his cape around him.As he spoke, it was not his voice, but a deeper darker version of it. "Simple. I am no Ordinary human. I am an Arrancar. And as for you, _little snake_, I know all about you." His red eyes flashed, and suddenly the tree next to Orochimaru disintegrated.

"And I can proudly say that you have met your match here today"

Orochimaru turned even paler as he said this, Then Naruto turned to Hanabi, his eyes warm for her, but cold for the snake. "Hanabi-chan. I want you to use your new Kaiten to keep everyone safe. Don't let it down for a second. Understand?" The Hyuuga nodded, her face worried, but still a whirling wave of blue chakra enveloped her and his other two teamates. "KAITEN: I REJECT!"

Naruto sighed in relief as the barrier held strong. "Good. Now, no matter WHAT happens, do NOT take that down." Then he turned to face the Sanin,a feral girn on his face. "All right, lets do this."

They both shot forward, and their blades slammed together, creating a massive shockwave that decimated the area. When Hanabi saw the extent to which they were fighting, she was VERY glad that she had put up her kaiten The all out brawl tore the large trees form their ancient roots and burned the gorund black as the two. Orochimaru slammed his twin Kusanagi foorward in an X slash, only for him to sidestep, the slash creating a large furrow in the ground.

Naruto bared his masked fangs and laughed insanely at the power of the blow." NICE! Now that's the power I'd expect from one of the legendary Sanin!" Orochimaru grinned and began making seals. "You're good. Very good. Shall we stop the warmup?" Naruto grinned as he spun his two swords over head before pointing them forward as black and white chakra poured out of them I was just thinking the same thing."

Naruto shot forward again, but Orocjiamru finished seals and grinned. "Shadow snakes." Millions of serpents lashed out at the masked arrancar. He grinned as he spun his blades in front of him rapidly. "My turn. Amaterasu." A blast of Silver flames shot out of the blades and hit the snakes, turning the deadly viper to dust under the intense heat. Then before Orochimaru could try it again, he shot forward into the smoke and Hanabi heard the sound of someone getting slammed into a tree, then Naruto's voice again as he emergged from the smoke, his twin blade up in a guard:

"Get up. I know you have more fight in you than _that_." But still he had no response. The pale red eyes narrowed in anger now as he spoke: "Get out here, before I have to drag you out."

Orochimaur clapped from within the smoke and placed a hand on twin his Kusanangi. "Impressive. Now prepare yourself. "HISS:DOKUJA!" Purple chakra shot into the air, and Naruto stood his ground. "


	16. The Clash

Naruto watched the huge pillar of chakra spiral into the sky, and felt Orochimaru's chakra go through the roof. He grinned as he anticipated a good fight from the legendary sanin._'Good. If his chakra keeps increasing, I might actually have to work for the win!' _He threw his head back and laughed insanely as he waited for the sanin to come at him and continue their clash. "Well come on then teme! Let's have an all out, no holds barred fight!" As soon as he finished his sentence, the pillar of chakra vanished, revealing Orochimaru in his transformed state as the smoke cleared.

He now had scales all over his body, making him look like a snake, and his twin swords were now longer, snd they had spike sticking out every few inches or so. The sanin laughed as he flexed his muscular scaled arms and spoke in a tone of complete confidence. "All right then! An all out fight it is!" He raised his spiked blades and grined as a hissing sound came form them. Cry out... ZABIMARU!" His blades glowed red, and to Naruto's surprise, two massive tan snakes appeared and shot out at him, going for the kill.

Naruto saw them coming and raise his hand, black energy condensing into it. " Is that it? Have a Cero." The black energy shot forward from his open hand, and smashed the serpents' backwards, and Naruto snorted with contempt before running headlong at the snake, who withdrew the blades and got them up into a guard mere moments before Naruto's heaven and hell crashed down upon him.

The two srtuggled back and forth, then the sanin's eyes widened as he realized how strong his fearsome opponent had become. '_The boy is my equal in pure strength!'_Naruto snarled as he fought the sanin in a battle of wills and strength, neither of them giving an inch. This lasted for several minutes before Naruto groaned and finally managed to push the twin Zabimaru back an inch, and that was all he needed.

He lashed out in a vicious snap to the snake's side, cracking a rib, and forcing him out of their clash. Naruto laughed at the sight of the enraged serpent as he held his injured side. "What's wrong snake-teme? Can't take a hit?" The sanin hissed at him, and made a rapid set of seals . He grinned as he put hids hands together in the last seal, the ram.

"Fire style: Dance of the black flames!" Behin his mask, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name of the technique. "Black flames? This should be interesting." No sooner had he said this, than several pillars rose out ofthe ground around him. Naruto glanced at each one, then back at the snake. "Well? Are you gonna use it or not?"

The sanin laughed, and suddenly the stone pillars changed into pillars of black flame. "You would be wise not to underestimate this jutsu boy. It burns ANYTHING it touvhes to a crisp." Then he raised a hand, and the black pillars whirled around him. "Get him." Naruto frowned and quickly brought his blades up into a guard. _'This could get rough..._

No sooner had he thought this, than the flames of darkness rushed towards him at high speed. Naruto growled and linked the hilts of his twin blades together, and rapidly spun them with one hand, while running through a set of one handed seals at an inhuma pace. Just as the flames were nearly on him he grinned and the blades sparked with silver and black chakra. "Amaterasu Tenshou." Then the flames were on him.

Hanabi gasped as she saw her boyfriend engulfed by the flames. "Naruto-kun!" But she had no need to worry, as a second later, the flames were beat back by Naruto's glowing silver blades. With each swing, he cut through the fire and a wave of his own chakra lashed out at Orochimaru. She grinned as she saw what he had created. _'The ultimate technique, it specializes in defense with the blades, while the chakra goes after the enemy. It must've taken him FOREVER to master that.'_

Finally, Naruto slashed aside the last of the flames, and the technique was down. He brought his sparking blades over his chest in an X and grinned at the frustration of the snake, who was used to easily swatting his enemies aside instead of them fighting back. He sounded quite pleased with himself when he spoke, taunting the pale man and furthering his already lethal rage. "I already told you. You've met your match. You're gonna need something better than fire to get rid of this arrancar."

The sanin scanned the area, looking for anything that he could use to his advantage._'He's too strong for me to fight him head on, I need a strategy , a weakness of some- AHA!' _His gaze fell on Hanabi, as Naruto turned his head to see if she was alright._ 'That boy obviously has feeligns for the Hyuuga. If I go after her... I can beat him!'_

The sanin grinned, and biting his hand and slamming it down. "Fine then. Let's see how you like this one!" Secret Summoning Art: Poison vipers!" Naruto sighed as millions of large snakes erupted from the ground and lunged at him, while he easily dodged them all. "Snakes again? Didn't you try this on me already?" The sanin merely laughed. "Whoever said they were going after YOU?" The snakes shot past Naruto, and he gasped as he realized that they were going after Hanabi. He blurred forward, as the snakes shot an acid like substance at her Kaiten.

"HANABI-CHAN!"


	17. SAY WHAT!

Hanabi's pale eyes widened in fear as she saw the acid venom heading straight for her Kaiten. _'Acid?! That'll melt right through my Kaiten!' _Naruto shot forward with inhuman speed and appeared in front of Hanabi's Kaiten, facing her as his arms stretched out protectively. She saw what he intended to do, and shook her head vigorously, begging him not to do it.

"NO!"

"Yes."

Then the acid liquid faded away, revealing several sharp darts that slammed into his back with bone jarring force, and she screamed as she saw him stagger under the impact. "NARUTO-KUN!" He winced in pain and staggered backward, and Orochimaru laughed at his obvious pain. "It hurts doesn't it?" Naruto's red eyes glared angrily at the snake, and he bared his fangs in a snarl. He yanked the poisoned darts out and threw them to the ground, his voice livid with rage.

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER MY HANABI-CHAN!" He snarled angrily and began to spin his blades, ignoring the poison that was now coursing in his veins. "You. Are. So. DEAD!" He spun his swords faster and faster, until they seemingly blurred together, revealing a blood red blade.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as Naruto slid the bright red blade into the sheathe on his back. "So, you want a fist fight eh?" Naruto spit in his direction and gave him an arrogant sneer. "What's wrong? Is the little snake afraid of getting his hands DIRTY?!"

Before the sanin could respond to the taunt , Naruto shot forward, his fist raised and a murderous expression on his face. The sanin braced himself as he saw him tearing towards him._ 'He's serious now. This is going to get very rough.' _He raised his hands in a guard and timed himself as the black blur tore towards him. _'Okay. Three, two, one...NOW!' _He brought his fists forward, and they connected with Naruto's and the earth shook from the impact.

The two combatants smirked as they each threw another punch, only for it to be blocked yet again. Then they REALLY went at. Their fists shot forward, and connected rapidly again and again, the shock waves of their battle shaking the very earth. Orochimaru swerved to the side, avoiding a chakra enhanced kick, and a large scar was torn into the ground from the kick.

Naruto swatted aside a fist, and a crater appeared in the earth. The sheer power with which they fought was terrifying to Hanabi as she watched them practically tear the forest apart with their blows and jutsu.

The two of them went on like this for what seemed like hours, back and forth, until the forested area in which they fought was nothing but cinders. Finally, Naruto landed a brutal kick to the snake's gut, driving him into the last remaining tree with a loud crack. Then unsheathed his blood red blade and grinned as he saw the sanin stagger to his feet.

He leapt high into the air and raised the crimson blade high over his head, and brought one hand back. He hissed down at the man, and his voice was dark and demonic as he spoke.

**"This is the end for you, sanin." **Red light shone from his free hand, and his crimson blade glowed a blackish red. He laughed at the look of fear on the pale man's face and he began his two favorite techniques. **"KAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAA. ...MEEEEEEE... **

Then he pointed the red blade at the sanin, and cackled insanely before dissapearing. Orochimaru desperaterly turned and looked every which way for the arrancar, and then, from behind him, he flet a blade poke into his back and saw the red light. _'Oh shit..._

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **The Tenshou wave roared into Orochimaru, followed immediatley by the kamehameha, the red and black blast lighting up the now dark night sky.

The new technique slammed into the Sanin, drivng him hard into the unforgiving ground. He was amazed at the sheer power Naruto was displaying, and wondered if the man was even really trying yet. _'He's at least as strong as I am! He might even be stronger than Pein!' But how?! HOW DID HE GET SO STRONG?! _Then he was slammed down again, and he lost all thought and reason. Naruto smirked _'How do ya like that?!' _And watched as his ultimate technique drove the sanin deep into the earth, raising an arm up as ashield before the resulting explosion engulfed him.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was still standing unsathed, minus afew scratches in his clothing. But the Sanin, well he looked terrible. The Tenshou had cooked his skin, turning it black, and Naruto didn't see his chest rising, indicating that he was breathing. He laughed at the sight of the cooked serpent, and shook his head. "So it looks like it really is unstoppable."

He turned to Hanabi and gave her a thumbs up. "Okay, you can take it down now. She nodded and released her Kaiten, the blue wall of chakra fading as it fell to the ground. He grinned as he removed his mask and placed it on the side of his head.

"How was that, Hanabi-chan?" He got his answer in the form of a rough kiss. _'Woah! Why is she so energetic all of a sudden?!' _She broke her passioate kiss and smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming. "Sorry, but when you look like this, it really turns me on." Naruto grinned, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Really? Well in that case... She got his unspoken message, and slammed him up against a tree. Her now blue eyes flashed and Naruto knew what she wanted. "Here? It's kinda public."

She obviously didn't care, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another one of her rough kisses. But before she did, she whispered her soft voice into his right ear. "So? You're the heir to the Uchiha, and I'm the Hyuuga heiress, and that means- she removed her shirt revealing herself clad in a bra that _barely _held in her ample cleavage, and then his jacket, exposing his hardened muscles- "That we can do whatever the hell we want... Naruto's now red eyes flashed as he realized that she had a pretty good point...

Unfortunately, they were so engrossed in each other, that they didn't notice a snake slithering away...

--

Sasuke shook his head as he and Kin finally recovered from the fear jutsu. He looked around, was surprised to see that they were inside the tower. "Huh? When did we- he turned his head to see Naruto conversing with Hanabi, and the two seem agitated about something, but as Kin soon found out for him, they had put up a barrier, blocking all sound, and preventing them from entering.

--

Hanabi cursed and stomped her foot in exasperation."So what are we gonna do?" We can't just let him go, now that he knows how strong you are, he's gonna be after you!" Naruto sighed and put his hands on the Hyuuga's shoulders. "Do ya think I don't know that? Besides, if he comes after us again, I'll just use my full power and wipe him off the face of the- He stopped as he heard a sniffle, and much to his surprise, it was coming from Hanabi. The Hyuuga heiress was actually crying.

Naruto smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her, while using his black chakra to make the barrier opaque. The girl sobbed into his chest now, and Naruto would NOT see his girlfriend crying like this. He looked down, and tilted her head up to look and him, her pale eyes filled with tears as he spoke to her soothingly. "Hey, take it easy! I'm not going anywhere! I promise!"

She shook her head violently, tears sprinkling in every direction. "Idiot! You always rush off into a fight, and that last one almost killed you! Do you have any idea what I'd do if you DIED?! I'D GO FREAKIN CRAZY!" He grabbed her by the face and slammed his lips against hers. I PROMISE, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm gonna prove it right now. T

hen he got down on one knee, and her eyes widened as he spoke the words softly and slowly.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, will you marry me?"


	18. Naruto Vs Gaara

Hanabi was struck speechless by the sudden proposal. Her face was frozen in shock, and for the first time, the Hyuuga heiress actually suttered. Much to Naruto's surprise, she sounded like she was scared to death "W-what d-did y-you s-say?" Still on one knee, Naruto grinned, realizing, that she was actually nervous about this. _'I don't blame her. I don't even have a ring to give her, and here I am popping the question!' _

"Well Hanabi-chan? We are the heirs to the most powerful clans in the Leaf, and you _did _say we could do whatever the hell we wanted... The girl didn't respond to his jab, as she was deep in thought about his sudden proposal._ 'AGH! What the hell am I gonna do?! Dad's gonna kill me if I- _Then she remembered, that she didn't give a damn about what other thought of her. _'Ah, What the hell. He's probably the only one who could put up with me anway, and he looks like he'd be a good dad so..._

A wide grin lit her face now and she yanked him to his feet. Her eyes became slitted and sparked blue, as she bared her now sharp fangs. "Ya want my answer? Here it is." With that, she grabbed him once again and yanked his head foward, but not before whispering one word. "Yes." Then their lips crashed against each other, and all they knew was one another...

--

Sasuke tapped his foot impatently as the barrier finally went down. "Bout time you two. Everybody else is showing up now." The two grinned and whispered into his ear. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and round as they told him about their engagement. "SAY WHAT?!" They grinned and nodded. "Yup! After the Chunin exams, we're getting married!" Sasuek shook his head in exasperation and told Kin the same thing. Much to his surprise, the black haired girl simply grinned.

"That's great you two! Can I be the maid of honor?" Hanabi laughed at her best friend's queston. "DUH! Of course you're gonna be the maid of honor!" Naruto and Sasuke shrugged at the girl's giddy conversation, and turned to listen to the Hokage's speech...

--

Hayate coughed into his hand, and the names scrolled rapidly behind him. Everyone corssed their fingers, waiting to see who would fight first. Then Everyone gasped when the first match was decided. Hayate smiled sadly as he saw the names on the screen. _'These two? They aren't going to like this one bit..._

"Okay. The first match is... Hinata vs. Neji." The two stiffened, they definitely did NOT want to fight each other. Hinata shot Neji a pleading glance, and the two of them sighed as they walked down the steps hand in hand. Hinata shook her head back and forth, tears filling her pale eyes, and it broke Neji's heart to see her like this all of a sudden. "Neji, I don't want to fight you! I love you, and I don't want either of us to get hurt!"

The prodigy sighed, and ran his free hand through his short hair, glad that Hinata had made him cut it several weeks before. THe Hyuuga genius agreed with her 100 He DID NOT want to fight his precious Hinata. Especially during the Chunin Exams. His tone was resigned as he spoke. "I don't want to fight you either. How about we both forfeit?" Hinata immediatley nodded, and hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much!"

Neji grinned and squeezed her hand before they both raised their own free hand, and spoke simultaneosly. "We forfeit." Hayate chuckled, and a small smile appeared on his plae face_. 'Well, that's one way out of it. They REALLY didn't want to fight each other, did they?_' "Very well then. No one advances from the first round."

The yellow letter scrolled again, and everyone watched the large black screen, eager to see who would be next. Sasuke grinned as he saw who was up next. _"This should be agood match to watch.' _

"The second match is Naruto vs. Gaara."

Naruto grinned and immediatley jumped down, his steel grey eyes itching for a fight. Gaara followed soon after, his face set in a wide grin as he spoke to Naruto. "You look quite strong- He reached behind his back and uncorked his gourd, placing it on the ground as well. He sighed contenedly as he stretched his joints, relieved to be free of the gourd's heavy weight. "This should be fun." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sand nin's laid back attitude.

"Don't think this'll be easy. I ain't holding back." Gaara nodded, and got into a stance, bring his arms in at his sides. Again with the pleasant tone, he spoke: "I know. That's why this'll be so much fun." Naruto raised an eyebrow as sanf poured out of the gourd and circled around Gaara. "Sand eh? You're right, this IS gonna be fun!" As soon as Hayate brought his hand down, Naruto shot forward, han dpalced on Gaijo. "Get ready Gaara! SLICE HIM TO RIBBONS: GAIJO!"

There was a large explosion, creating a cloud of smoke. And from that cloud of smoke, in a blur of red chakra, Naruto shot forward in his released form. His pale red eyes blazed from within his mask, and he swung his twin blades in fron of him. Like a demonic figure, he cackled insanely and swung both blades... only for them to be stopped by the sand. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he backpedaled, buying himself some time, until the sand shot out a him like a tidal wave, intent on burrying him.

Naruto raised his two blades, but the snad swept under him and wrapped him tightly in its rough embrace. Naruto was instantly cocooned in the sand, and he was unable to move as Gaara raised him into the air. _'What the heck is this?! I can't move!' _Gaara sighed as he stopped raising his hand and prepared to close it. "I hate using this move, but it will stop you." He closed his hand, and Naruto closed his eyes. "Sand-

"Oh I don't think so boy." Gaara's eyes widened and he turned his head just in time as Naruto gave him a vicous midair heel drop to the nogin. Gaara's snad lashe dout to grab the arrancar, but Naruto merely snorted and blurrd away again. "Nice try, but I think you're sand- suddenly his sand was rapidly struck to the left and right simultaneously by an unseen force. Naruto grinned as he appeared behind Gaara, twinblades held to the boy's throat. Then he reappeared in front of Gaara, then to the left and right.

Gaara shook his head, confused at the multiple Naruto's who were now whirling around him, a white blur. Naruto's voice echoed from with in the white circle.

"You're sand can't catch me. Not with my speed." Gaara raised an eyebrow at the multiple white blurs. "How did you escape my sand coffin? I am rahter curious about it." Naruto grinned and now black fire sparked from his eyes. "That's for me to know- a portion of Gaara's sand simply dissapeared, then another and another, until he had none left.

Naruto appeared before him, his masked fangs set in a grin, with his now red blade, Gaijetsu, spinning in one hand. "And you to find out."


	19. The Makeup

**Hey eveyrbody! Sorry I took so long to post this, but I was buisy with Coils, and I am Done With you! Anyway... about a certain part...I HAD TO DO IT! A FRIEND OF MINE WANTED ME TO! DO NOT KILL ME!**

Naruto shot forward again, blades raised high over his head. "Now, let's continue!" Gaara's eyes widened as he realized that he didn't have his sand left to protect him anymore, and that the twin blades would strike him down if he didn't do something soon. Desperate, he reached into his holster and pulled out two trench knives, slipping the jagged blades onto his hands in a last ditch defense.

Naruto's blades slammed down on the knives, and Gaara felt them begin to crack. Naruto cackled and pushed down harder. "What's wrong? Are you at the end of your rope?!" Gaara groaned and nearly fell to his knees under the pressure that Naruto was putting down on him, and lashed out puttinh all of his strength into his foot, catching the arrancar in the chin and forcing him back momentarily.

Gaara panted heavily, the sweat dripping off his face from the strain of holding the two blades back. He glanced down at his trench knives, and saw that they were badly cracked. _'This isn't looking good. One more hit from his blades, and these will shatter. I think I'm out of my depth here.'_

Gaara looked up at Naruto again and paled. _'Unbelievable. I put everything I had into that kick, and he's barely even breathing heavily!_ Naruto bared his mask fangs in a grin and came forward slowly. Gaara took a step backward, he could sense the dark energy emanating from Naruto and immediately knew when he was in way over his head her. And with his sand gone and his trench knives nearly broken, there wasn't much else he could do against Naruto's mysterious power. He raised his hand, his voice resigned to defeat.

"Proctor, I'm in over my head here. I forfeit." Hayate nodded and indicated Naruto with one hand. "Winner, Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto gave a graceful bow to everyone in the booth before leaping up to join them. He landed with a flourish, spinning on one foot, and Hanabi bopped him on the head. She grinned as the Uchiha rubbed his sore head, running his hands through his silver hair and giving her an evil glare. "HEY! Is that anyway to treat your fiance?!"Hanabi burst into giggling fit at her boyfriend'a antics, her body shaking from laughing so hard. Finally with a gasp of air, she spoke: "Hey, only I'm allowed to show off like that!" Naruto chuckled and grabbed her, spinning _her _around an pulling her into a kiss ad the next match was called.

"Next match: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka."

The two girls leapt into the ring, rearing to go. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw the look of sadness and regret on Sakura's face, while Ino looked boiling mad. _'Something's up with those two, and I think everyone'e about to find out what the heck it is..._

As soon as Hayate started the match, they shot forward and the battle began.

Sakura and Ino shot forward, and their fists met. Sakura seemed to be holding back, for some reason she didn't seem to want to hurt Ino. As for Ino, she was blur of yellow and purple movement, swinging and fighting like a demon. They were a blur of pink and purple as they slammed into each other repeatedly again and again. Even though Sakura was holding back and refusing to harm Ino, she still didn't allow the blond to land a blow on her. Thus the two girls were evenly matched, and the fight went on like this for some time. Neither one had landed so much as a glancing blow, they always blocked or dodged the others attacks and everyone eagerly watched the match, waiting to see who would get the upper hand in this match.

Finally, Sakura shot forward and made three set of seals. Then she threw several kunai into the air. To everyone's surprise, they saw little pink bags attached to the now floating kunai. Sakura smiled sadly and motioned downward. The kunai shot down towards Ino, and the blond smirked as she caught all five of them on one hand. "Nice try billboard brow, but- Then she heard the crackling sound, looking down at the kunai, her eyes widened as she saw that the kunai were covered in tags." Explosive tags?! Sakura, are you crazy?!" The Yamanaka girl desperately waved her hand every which way and tried to shake them off. But they refused to move, and stuck to her hand like glue, refusing to be dislodged.

She looked up to see that Sakura had dissapeared. _'Where is -_

"Behind you."

Ino gasped and spun around to face her, and much to everyone's surprise, their lips met. Ino froze and everyone gasped in shock at this unexpected kiss. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Kiba. The Inuzuka boy was horribly confused here, and so was everyone else. Surprisingly, the Kunai that were stuck in Ino's hand simply fell to the ground, and the explosive notes faded away like they had never even been there. She broke the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Ino's waist, her green eyes pleading with the blondes blue ones.

"I don't wanna fight anymore Ino. I'm sick of it. Can we just put the past behind us? Please?" Ino's eyes blazed and her voice was cold as ice when she gave her response. "Why?! So you can go after the Uchiha again and leave me all alone?!" Sakura shook her head and ran a hand over Ino's face, pointing up to the stands in the process. "Look. He already has someone else."

Ino looked up in the stands to see Sasuke holding hands with Kin. _'Hello! When did that- _Then she realized what Sakura was getting at and her eyes watered with unshed tears. "Then does this mean... you're giving up on him?" Sakura wrapped her left arm around Ino's waist and raised her right into thea air with a smile. "Here, I'll prove it."

She turned to face Hayate, her voice dead serious as she spoke. "Proctor! I forfeit. Ino wins." Ino's jaw dropped as Sakura had just done the unthinkable. She had willingly given up during a fight, to make someone else happy.

Her blue eyes watered even more at the sight of Sakura doing something so selfless. "Sakura... Are you gonna stay with me from now on?" Sakura's face lit up, and she eagerly nodded. "You bet! So what do you say? Can we start over where we left off?" The tow began to walk up the steps and Ino grinned suggestively and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "Sure, but refresh my memory. Where and how did we leave off again?"

Sakura grinned and yanked Ino forward, slamming her back against the wall as they finished climbing the steps. She leaned in close to her best friend, her breath hot on Ino's face as she whispered in her ear, making her shiver at her close proximity. "Like this." She whispered. And she then softly placed her lips on top of Ino's and slowly slid her tongue into her mouth as she kissed her.

Ino gave a soft whimper, and pulled Sakura in closer, deepening their kiss. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight, and Hanabi averted her eyes. Grimmjow shook his head and shrugged at the sight, a small grin on his face. _'Eh. It's love. What ya gonna do?'_

Hayate shook his head and announced the next match. "Next match. Lee vs. Hanabi"

The Hyuuga heiress grinned and cracked her knuckles as she heard her name called. "Alright! It's my turn to kick some butt!"


	20. The Beginning

Kiba grinned and jumped down to the arena floor. He chuckled to himself as Hanabi did the same. When he spoke his voice was eager to get underway. "Allright Hanabi, whaddya say we skip the warm up?" She grinned, her pale eyes flashing blue. "I was about to say the same thing, dog boy."

Kiba laughed out loud at her nickname for him. Then he turned to Akamaru and ruffled the dog's fur. "Hey buddy. I wanna fight her alone. That cool with you?" Akamaru nodded his head, and gave a happy bark in response before bounding up the stairs.

Kiba watched his canine partner arrive safely in the booth, and gave a sigh of relief. _'Good. He's out of harms way.' _With a grin, he crossed his clawed hands in front of him, but not before pulling out an odd pair of steel gloves and sliding them over his hands. As soon as he did, grey chakra blazed around him. Hanabi raised an eyebrow at this and placed a hand on her face, grinning sa a mask covered half her face.

Her voice was slightly distorted as she spoke, but everyone could still hear the eager anticipation behind it. The Hyuuga heiress grinned, he rmaks fangs curving up ward as she smiled and got into a familiar stance. A green circle glowed around her as she closed her eyes.

Kiba knew what was coming, and got into a stance of his own, bringing one leg forward and the other back, while raising his clawed hands in front of him, closing them into fists. His voice was tense with anticipation as Hayate brought his hand down.

"Begin!"

Hanabi's eyes snapped open, and she shot forward, a white blur in the grey arena as she tore across the ground towards the Inuzuka. She grinned and extended two fingers as she shot foorward, her words a whisper on the wind. "Eight Trigrams, 128 Palms."

Kiba opened his hands, revealing his claws. His grey chakra began to fade, and his hands began to glow with it, trunging bright. He grinned, baring his fangs as he whispered under his breath. "Beast style: Feral Barrage."

Then Hanabi was upon him, and their fists met. Kiba smirked, and they began their dance. Hanabi's hands shot forward again and again, as did Kiba's the two of them becoming more and more savage as they tore into each other.

Hanabi's fist shot out and landed a direct hit on the Inuzuka's face, making his nose bleed. She grinned as Kiba hissed in pain, then winced as he slashed down, tearing her shirt and drawing blood from her stomach.

She griined as they blurred forward, blocking a kick to her midsection with her left arm. "You're right dog breath. I'm glad we skipped the warm up." Kiba grabbed a punch and headbutted her, stunning her momentaritly before grabbing her leg and hurling her hard into a wall. His tone was confident, as the grey chakra faded and was soon replaced by red ruby colored chakra.

The red chakra compleltey covered him and soon he was lost from sight. Hanabi winced as she rose to her feet, she had sprained her ankle in that collision. _'What the? Does he have a biju inside him too?' _

Kiba soon disproved that, as he uttered one word from within the vortex. "Kaioken." Hanabi's eyes flashed blue and her mask began to grow on her face as she borrowed the power of her hollow, using the powerful energy to refresh herself and rise to her feet. _'This is gonna get rough. I'm taking your power.'_

The hollow shrugged as the girl drained her of her energy. _'Whatever. I don't have much of a say in it anyway.' _

Kiba emerged from the red vortex, his jacket burned off by the red chakra. He bared his now _very _sharp fangs and flexed his muscles. "Come on Hanabi. I want to fight you- He tore of his the remains of his shrit, exposing his musceled chest- "At _full _strength."

Hanbi merely laughed as the green chakra enveloped her. "Don't worry. Her voice echoed from within the green energy, and red eyes flashed within it as Hanabi acitvated her Zanpaktou for only the second time. Nel's voice echoed in her head, concerned for her vessel's well being.

_'Child, if you keep drawing this much power, your change will be permanent, just like Naruto made his.' _

Soi Fng nodded, VERY worried about what Hanabi was up to. _'You had better listen girl. You won't be able to undo this.' _In response, Hanabi cackled and cracked her neck, sighing as she felt the bones po in it, loosening her stiffness. "So? I don't give a damn."

The chakra whirled faster and faster, tightening around Hanabi. Now Naruo was concerned, and he shouted down to his fiance. "Hey! That's enough already! I don't wnat my future wife to die before I marry her!"

Hanabi sighed as she let go of the energy, preventing the change from being permanent. The green chakra spread out around the arena, covering it in a green like mist...

--

Minato sighed and wiped the sweat of his face as he brought the hammer down again on the metal. _'Aw man! This-Is-gonna-take-forever!' _Each thought was accompanied by a another hammer strike, as he began to shape the metal while tow clones held it into place.

The foruth hokage sighed as he admired his unfinished handywork. _'Good. When-this-is-done-Naruto-won't- have-to-worry-about-that-pesky-snake-stealing-his-body..._

_--_

Kushina watched her husband at hard work on his gift for Naruto, and smiled as she saw him smash his thumb and cry out in pain. _'Okay honey. Time for a break..._

_--_

Minato waved his injured digit in the air, and cursed under his breath. "AH! #!!

Then he felt Kushina place her hands on his weary shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and smiled as she gently dug her fingers in, making him sigh as she loosened up his tired muscles, her voice playful. "Come on you, you've been at it all night. Time for a little...break."

Minato hung his head backward and grinned up at her, his tone mishcevious. "What kinda break...

--

Minato awoke to find himself in bed with Kushina nuzzled into his chest. _'Wow. I guess she still has the magic touch after all these years..._

(Flashback)

Minato eagerly woofed down his ramen, while Fugaku and Yasha watched with stunned expressions. Yasha was _still _in awe of his ramen eating capacity even after all these 15 years of knowing him. _'Unbelievable! Where does it all go? A black hole?' _

Fugaku merely chuckled at his fellow Uchiha, his tone full of mirth. "You sure can put it away buddy." Minato stopped gorign himself and swallowed the noodles that were stuffed into his mouth, making a loud slurping sound as he did. "Thanks, Fugaku!" Then his stomach growled, and the blond grabbed his chopsticks and dug in once again.

Fugaku couldn't help but laugh as he saw the look on Yasha's face, and he shook hs head as her jaw dropped. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kushina nervously peeking around the corner at Minato. He smiled softly, the girl had a _huge _crush on Minato, and the silly boy didn't even now it. It was then that the young Uchiha decided to take action, and whispered into the Haruno's ear...

(End flashback)

Minato sighed as he remembered how well _that _went. Two words: Complete failure.

Minato had just ignored the shy Hyuuga, for maybe the hundreth time, and then she did something interesting. Whether THAT was part of the plan or not was another story, but it worked. It really worked...

(Flashback)

Kushina watched the blond Uchiha begin to walk away, and couldn't help it. She sniffled. Minato's ears pricked as he heard the sound, and he slowed to a stop. Then his eyes widened, as he saw what the source was. _'What was- OH MY GOSH!' _

Kushina fell to her knees, hands over her face as she cried, the sobs raking her small 13 year old body. The poor blond didn't know what to do, and before he knew it, Fugaku and Yasha gave him a shove, forcing him to stumble forward and let out a cry of surprise. Kushina looked up as she heard him shout, and Fugaku grinned as he saw what was about to happen.

Yash whipped out a camera, and began taking pictures as the moment unfolded.

Now, our future Hokage knew he was going to crash into Kushina. And while he managed to stop most of him from falling on her, he was unable to fully stop. In other words, his stumble caused him to fall forward and kiss Kushina square on the lips. Yasha giggled as she saw their faces turn beet red, and continued taking pictures, giggling all the while. _'This is priceless!'_

They froze, and then Minato jumped back as if he had been _burned_. He waved his hands in front of him, his mouth moving at a million miles a second: "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!"

Kushina however, was not going to take his sorries for a reply. Emboldened by what she thought was a deliberate kiss, she reached up and grabbed him by his shirt and yanked his face down to meet hers, whispereing softly: "Don't be, Minato-kun."

With that, she yanked his head down the rest of the way and firmly pressed her lips against his...

(End Flashback)

Minato gave a happy sigh. "I still owe Fugaku for that one...

He was unable to finish his sentence as he saw Kushina stir, then open her lovely lavender pale eyes. She smiled up at him, her voice full of love and compassion for her husband. "Was that a good break?"

He smiled and leaned down, gently placing a hand on bare waist. "I don't know, you tell me...

With that he pulled her into another kiss, and pulled the covers over them.


	21. Plan

Hanabi grinned as the green mist spread throughout he arena. Everyone except Naruto looked this way and that, trying to peer throguh the thick green fog. Naruto merely smiled, his grey eeys flashing as he sensed his fiance's huge chakra spike. _'Kiba, you're gonna have your hands full now. Even I have a hard time with her when she's like this..._

But Kiba seemed relaxed, and waited around calmly for any sign of her, the red enrgy of his Kaioken crackling around him. A minute later, he gave an exasperated sigh and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, annoyed. "Come on Hanabi. Are you gonna hide in there all day? I thought we were gonna fight, not play hide and seek."

Hanabi chuckled, raising a hand over her head, her tone laced with amusement. "Don't worry, dog boy. You'll see me soon enough." Green energy began to spark and crackle form her open palm, and Kiba clearly heard it, bracing himself for wahtever it might be.

And he soon found out what it was, as Hanabi called out its name, her vocie dead serious now. "Rain from the sky and strike him down: Comet."

Kiba saw it coming, and his eyes widened as the green mist was drawn into her hand. "What the-

Then he saw her released form. Her red eyes blazed out at him, her now long greenish blue hair flowing over her shoulders. She now wore a white sleevles jacket, and undertneath it, a white tank top. Her long grey pants, had also been replaced by white skintight shorts as well.

With her other hand, she waved at him, sticking out her tongue in the process. "Bye bye doggie."

Kiba's eyes widened as a streak of green chakra rained down on him. The Inuzuka hisse din surprise, and leapt to the left, dodging it, then a nother from below, then above. He sneered at the Hyuuga heirsess as he leapt over another green streak of energy, his tone jeering. "Come on Hanabi! You'll never win like this!" In response, she merely smirked. "Oh? Then I guess I'll- she raised a second energy filled hand, her voice deadly now- "Have to kick it up a notch."

Then the green chakra crashed down upon the arena, seemingly raining out from the sky and the earth in every direction, giving Kiba no chance to dodge them all. He raised his hands, and his claws extended from them as he skidded to a stop. "Enough! I am done running!"

Hanabi laughed as the blasts descended upon him. "Good! It'll be easier to fry you up then. There is NO way you can block all of these. But have fun trying...

--

Itachi sighed as he watched the battle between Hanabi and Kiba. To him, it was obivous that the Hyuuga was holding back, but Kiba was going all out, his red energy blazing around him, and still, he was unable to dodge all of the meteors of green chakra. Itachi nodded in satisfaction as Kiba was struck down by a particularly large meteor, KOing him instantly.

"Winner: Hanabi Hyuuga."

--

Minato was grinning like an idiot as he held up his finished masterpiece. "Ah! Finally finished you!" He slowly ran his hands over the gleaming metal, his tone filled with pride the entire time. "You sure gave me one hell of a hard time, but I finally rebuilt you! Naruto's gonna freak when I give you to him!"

In his hand, he held a red gauntlet, that resembled the appearance of molten lava, its clawed fingers outstretched and waiting to be used. A voice echoed from within it, deep and imaptient.

_'When am I going to meet this boy of yours, Minato? I can't wait to see the power of this one! If he's anything like you, he'll make a fine warrior! It should be fun training him!'_

Minato chuckled at the eagerness of the spirit, as the dim light shone on the gauntlet, revealing one legible word, etched into the moltent crimson, the rest covered in odd symbols. The word was the name of a man who once struck fear into the hearts of all men and demons. He would make a fine additional guardian for Minato's son.

The name was: Broly.

--

Naruto gave a whoop of joy as Kin sidestepped Shikamaru's shadow possession, before blurring forward and bashing him into the wall via a chakra enhanced boot to the face, rendering him unconcious with her brute strength. Sasuke clapped his hands and whistled down at his girlfriend, happiness evident in his voice.

"Allright Kin! You knocked him into next week with that one!" The raven haired girl grinned, flashing him the peace sign, glad to see he approved of her methods. "I sure did! He's gonna be out cold for a week!"

--

Orochimaru licked his lips as he watched Kin's display of power. "Interesting. Perhaps this girl will be easier to confront...

--

Naruto's sixth sense tirggered, and he had the feeling that someone was watching them. His head snapped up, and he stared across the booth, straight into the eyes of the Sound Jonin. The man licked his lips, and Naruto saw his eyes turn yellow for a moment. _'Orochimaru! What are you-_He followed the gaze of the snake, and saw it land on a sleeping Hanabi.

NOW he was mad, and whirled around to face the snake._'TEME! He's going to- WHAT?! Where did he go?!_' There was absolutely no sign of the sound Jonin now, and Naruto looked around for him, but the sanin had pulled a disapearing act.

He was nowhere to be found.


	22. Who Cares!

Naruto looked this way and that, but he could not find Orochimaru, the evil sanin having escaped his sight, and either hidden himself perfectly, or he had left entirely, and that was NOT good either way. For Naruto wanted him dead after he saw that look that had been given to his fiance. He wanted to grind the evil snake into the dirt, but he was indeed gone, and he fumed at his helpessness... _'Dang it! Where did he go?!' _

After five minutes of searching around the ring, and watching Sasuke handily win his match, the arrancar gave up, and turned to Grimmjow, who shrugged as he looked around as well, his tone resigned as he saw the worried look on Naruto's face, the next matches going on as they discussed the problem. "Beats me kid. It looks like he up and ran as soon as you found him. I'll kick his ass later for ya."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Grimmjow glared at him, his tone serious as he spoke to his fellow arrancar. "Don't worry. He won't screw up your wedding. I promise it. I have a score to settle with him anyway. He won't interfere, and he sure as hell won't lay a hand on her. I'll see to that myself, and I'll call in a few favors, and all of my old friends to give you top notch security at the wedding. Okay?" Naruto nervously looked to Hanabi, the beautiful Hyuug heiress sleeping like an angel beside him, resting her head against the wall, her arms wrapped around his left leg, squeezing it gently through the white fabric of his pants, unconsciously prompting him to sit down next to her, which he did, worried sick about his fiance now as he rested his head against hers, the snoozing Hyuuga giving a sleepy smile as he did so.

"You had better be right Sensei. If I lost her, I'd lose my mind. And that would be VERY bad for all of this village...

--

Hanabi yawned sleepily, just waking up as the Hoakge finished his speech, and everyone else had left. Her pale eyes heavy with sleep, her voice bleary as she spoke. "Hey, what did I miss? Did anyone get their ass kicked?" Naruto was strangely silent, as he leaned his back against the wall, as did Grimmjow, the two arrancars deep in thought. Hanabi's pale eyes narrowed at the serious expressions on their faces. "Uh...Did I miss something?"

The moment she spoke, Naruto's silver gaze fell on her, glad to see that she was awake, the serious expression vanishing from his face, as if it had never been there. "HEY! You're up!" A moment later, he whisked her off of her feet, and pulled her up bridal style firmly pressing his lisp agaisnt hers, making her forget all about the worried look he had worn only a moment before, as she hungrily responded to his kiss, her passion flaring up at his touch as she wriggled out of his grip, and used her superior strength to pin him against the wall, giving a whimper of pleasure, as she fiercely kissed him with all the love and passionate desire that she had, which was quite alot...

--

(The next day)

Minato proudly walked into the kitchen, clad in a pair of faded blue jeans, and wearing one of his favorite orange muscle shirts. Unlike his son, he still _insisted _on wearing blue and orange almost all of the time. In his right hand, he proudly held the red gauntlet (It looks like the one from Devil May Cry 4) a wide grin on his tan face, which was marked with soot, as were his bare toned arms, as he proudly crowed with success. "Allrighty then! I finally put the finishing touches on this baby! Wait till Naruto sees this! He's gonna love it!" Kushina looked up from where she was writing on a scroll, for yet another new version of the Kaiten technique that she was going to teach Hanabi, this one her very own deviation of the powerful defensive jutsu. And she was quite proud of it herslef. The Hyuuga was wearing one of her own favorite outfits, a white tank top, which fit her bossom snugly, leaving her stomach exposed, from the small size of said shirt,and a pair of white sweat shorts, that ended just above her knees, her feet clad in white flip-flops.

Her tone held mock reproachment as she addressed her husband, placing one elbow on the table as she turned to face him, leaning forward slightly from where she sat on the chair. "Maybe you should get changed first. After all, you look like you just crawled out of the dumpster." Then she teasingly held one hand over her nose sticking out her tonuge before she spoke again, scrunching up her nose at the imaginary smell. "Phew! And you certainly smell like it too!"Minato faltered for a second, then raised an arm and sniffed to see if he did smell as bad as she claimed. When he didn't smell anything, other than his deodarant, he gave her an annoyed glare, and slowly placed the weapon on the counter.

"OI! I don't smell bad!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Kushina giggled, enjoying their little game, before she shouted back at him, drowning out his reply.

"YOU DO TOO!"

He promptly shut his yap an evil smile creeping up on his face next as he remembered the only way to win an arguement with her, his tone mischievous reminding Kushina of when she had admired him from afar, quietly laughing as she remembered the many pranks and other antics of his youth. That seemed like so long ago now. _'And here we are, only 26, and happily married, already with an amazing son. Unbelievable..._

"Oh? I think you're lying. And you know what happens to those who lie...

Her pale eyes narrowed as she remembered what he did the last time he had said that line, slowly rising from her chair as he took a slow, deliberate step forward. She raised her hands in front of her, waving them back and forth, the tone in her voice dreading what was to come next. "MINATO! Don't you even THINK-

Too late.

The Fourth Hokage was a streak of orange and blue, as he blurred across the room, appearing behind his beautiful wife, gently grabbing her about her curved waist, and digging his fingers in as he exploited her one ultimate weakness, making her squeal with laughter as he began to torture his young wife.

She was _extremely _ticklish. Especially around the stomach. "Minato! Stop it! That tickles!" He cackled evilly as he continued, his fingers gently pressing themselves into the bare skin of her stomach and waist, ignoring the protests of his giggling wife. "Exactly! This is the only way I can ever win an argument with you!"

(Flashback)

A teenage Minato, his headband worn to the right side of his head, clad in a orange t-shirt, and blue jeans, chuckled to himself as he finished his latest prank, adding the finishing touch as he painted a mustache over the three stone faces. He had paint marks all over his face and arms, and he reeked of ink. **(If you want to know what the graffiti looks like, watch the first episode of Naruto)** "There! All finished!" He closed his blue eyes as he gave the face the peace sign, then opened them again grinned like an idiot, as he crossed his arms in front of him and he admired his handiwork. "Not bad. Not bad at-

Then a still hesitant voice echoed below him shy as ever, despite the fact that they were now officially dating. "M-Minato-kun, w-what are you doing?" Surprised, the 16 year old took a step backward, and began to turn around...only for his feet to find nothing but open air. He groaned as he realized what was about to happen, and not liking it one bit. "Aw crap...

The startled Chunin had just enough time for a those two words, then he fell backwards, plummeting to the earth and crashing into it, face-first with a loud thud, the bucket of paint landing next to him, miraculously not spilling its inky contents as it landed on the ground.

Kushina gasped as she saw her boyfriend land right in front of her, and her hands flew up to her mouth as she did so, pulling up the fabric of her navy blue tank top, and exposing her midriff as she did so. "Minato-kun! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" A second later he raised his hand off of the ground, and mumbled his response, his voice muffled from speaking into the ground. "Ugh...Nah, it was my bad, Kushina-chan. I shoulda watched were I was going...

She shook her head back and forth rapidly as he picked himself up from the ground, dusting himself off. "Uh-uh! If I had kept quiet, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" The future Hokage sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair, yet he apprecitaed the concern of his Hyuuga girlfriend. "Kushina-chan, I'm-ow." He held his right shoulder as pain flared through the now dislocated arm, making the poor girl _certain _that it was her fault,her voice miserable as she ran her hands through her still short navy blue hair a saddened expression on her face. "See?! You're hurt! I shouldn't have even spoken!"

Minato was getting annoyed now, and he grabbed her wrist with his good hand.

"It's not your fault."

"YES IT IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

This went on for quite some time, until he finally just kept his yap shut, and let her take him to the hospital...

(End flashback)

"And THAT is why I'm gonna tickle you whenever you argue with me!" Kushina was nearly out of breath from his tickling now, so the Hyuuga did the one thing she could to make him stop. She managed to wriggle free of his grasp for a split second, and whirled around to kiss him firmly on the lips, making his hands drop loosely to his sides, then rise and place themselves gently on the curve of her waist, as he angled his head to the left, deepening the kiss.

A minute later she broke it, out of breath from both the kiss and the tickling, and still fully clothed, as was he. Her head rested against his chest, their little kissing session having somehow taken them into the upstairs bedroom, and now she traced a finger up and down his chest, her tone seductive and sweet as she then raised her head to look up at him, her plae lavender eyes meeting his blue. "Are you SURE you don't want to take a shower?"

His eyes narrowed as he caught the desire in her voice. "Are you sure? I mean Naruto's still here, we wouldn't want him and Hanabi to walk in on...

She made that worry go away, as she pressed her lips against his once more, wiping all thoughts that weren't of her from his mind...

--

Minato sighed as he turned the nozzle to the right, and let the hot water of the shower run over his face, then over his toned figure, washing away the soot and grime he had accumulated from working on the gauntlet, and leaving him fresh and invigorated. He was clad in a pair of orange swim trunks, at his insistence that he didn't want Naruto walking in on them doing anything. Several minutes later, as the room filled with steam, he heard the door open, and heard the soft footsteps of his wife, smiling at the small giggle she gave, at the sight of his swim trunks, easily visible behind the foggy shower door.

An a second later, she opened said door, and stepped into the shower with him, clad in a black bikini, the straps of the skimpy bathing outfit barely holding in her ample cleavage, the bottom half fitting snugly against her lower body. Then she nudged him aside, and placed herself under the water, letting it soak her long dark hair, as she slosed her eyes against the warm water, the liquid running over her face and down over the top of her bikini, as she ran her hands over herself, ensuring that she got a good and thorough soaking, smiling at the small chuckle she heard him give. Then the pale orbs opened again, and were met with Minato's blue, his face inches from her own, and filled with the. She gave him a small smile as the water ran over the two, soaking them thoroughly. "Now are you glad that you took the shower?"

He grinned as he spoke, his own voice filled with love for the woman before him. "Yeah, I guess I better start taking them more often...

Then she reached back behind her back, and the Hoake, couldn't help but grin as he heard a small snapping sound, the bra like portion of her bikini dropping to the wet tiled floor, and exposing her bossom, which bounced from the release of the tight material. Then without a word, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his and nuzzling her nose against his own as, the Uchiha wrapped his own around her waist, his wet fingers gently digging into her waist, and making her give off a soft moan of ecstasy as she pulled him forward into a strong, long, and slow kiss, glad that they could still have moments like this...

--

Minato sighed as came downstairs, fully clothed again, with a smiling Kushina following after him, now clad in one of his oversixed orange shirts, and wearing a pair of black sweat shorts underneath it. She smiled as she leaned up to give him a kiss, then their gaze fell on the door to Naruto's room, as, they heard a muffled chuckle coming from it. Minato snapped his fingers as he remembered waht he had set out to do, headed in that direction, ignoring Kushina's warning about giving the two some privacy. The Hyuuga's long navy blue hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head, knowing that her husband was gonna be in for it. _' Its your funeral honey..._

She winced as he loudly knocked on the door to Naruto's room, knowing that Naruto and Hanabi were probably in there, and her husband oblivious to what he was doing. "Hey kiddo! Am I interrupting anything?"

--

Naruto smiled as Hanabi slammed her lips against his for what seemed like only the hundredth time, and not caring one bit about it. "Jeez, should we really be doing this when my folks are home?" The heiress snorted as she tore of her green t-shirt, and chucked it onto the floor, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking into his grey eyes, her pale orbs boring deep into his. "Naruto, what happened to the whole thing about the clan heirs being able to do whatever they wanted?" Naruto smirked as he ran his hands down her waist, pulling down her black shorts, and making her shudder as they lingered there for a moment, before moving up to her waist, as she kicked the shorts off as well, with a grin on her face as Naruto responded. "Oh yeah. In that case-

He was about to pull her into another kiss, when Minato knocked on the door, causing him to fall backwards and hit the dark carpeted floor with a thud, as Hanabi gave a startled curse. "What the?! I thought you locked the door?!"

From behind the door, Kushina could easily hear Hanabi give a startled curse, followed by a loud thud. The Hyuuga giggled as the Hokage paled, realizing that he HAD interrupted something. _'Oh boy. He's gonna be so-_then Naruto chuckled as he poked his head out, wearing only a pair of his father's faded grey jeans, exposing his toned upper body. He bore a grin on his own face, the smile resembling that of his father's, despite their different appearances. "What's up pops?" Minato shook his head, as he saw Hanabi sitting on the bed, clad in a black strapless bra and panties, her arms crossed over the dark bra, as pulled up the dark sheets to cover herself, shooting the Hokage an annoyed look, reminding him why he had interrupted them from whatever they were doing, and increasing his embarrassment, as he pulled his head out of the gap. "Just a second."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Naruto gave Hanabi an apologetic look, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "Meh. He's my dad. What am I gonna do?" She grinned evilly, and opened her mouth to respond, but it was then that he opened the door again, forcing her to shut her yap just as quickly as she had opened it.

It was then that Naruto noticed the red gauntlet in his right hand, the exact same size as his arm. "Whoa. Cool gauntlet. Whose it for?" The Hokage grinned as he undid a clasp, the flexible metal and claws making a hissing sound as it opened, revealing a row of sensors on the inside, just large enough for his right arm to fight snugly in, but not enough to restrict the movement of it. His tone was filled with pride as he spoke, the gauntlet snapping shut of its own accord, as he spoke. "Its for you. Think of it as an early graduation present."

Naruto looked at Hanabi , who pouted at the sight of the finely crafted gift, jealous of the gauntlet. "Damn. Thats' one hell of a-

A moment later, a green replica of it landed in her hands, given to her by Kushina, who had blindly tossed it, in, having made an exact replica, with a few...modifications for the heiress of her clan.

The her head peeked through, and her pale eyes gleamed as she smiled at the sight of her son, standing there like this was nothing to him, doing such a thing in his room, while his parents were home. And she giggled at the look he gave her, noting the fact that she was wearing one of his father's oversized shirts. And that could mean only one thing. And so she shrugged at her son, having determined that the couple would be doing it in a few days anyway. After all, the wedding WAS coming up VERY fast...

So she placed the two gauntlets down on Naruto's desk, giving a warning to the two as she pulled her husband out of the room, dragging the protesting man out by his collar, her voice echoing over her back as the door closed."Just don't use those until the Chunin finals. Got it? They aren't tested yet."

--

The moment the door closed, Naruto locked it, and placed a barrier seal over the handle, the tag glowing a soft blue as it was activated. He heard Hanabi give an impatient sigh, and turned around to find her pale eyes boring into his own, with barely contained desire. " Okay, now where were we?" An instant later, she yanked him forward into another one of her famous rough kisses...


	23. Sorry but this is the End

**A/N: I am sorry for those of you who came here expecting a new chapter. I wanted to be fair with all of you, though. This fic is being CANCELED. I posted this three years ago when I was first starting out and as you can see, I was all over the place. Inexcusable. That being said, I cannot bear to take this off the site. However, I am posting a revised version Hopefully, this version will be better than the original Shiyakugan, HOWEVER there will be several notable changes. Grimmjow will make an apperance, but this story will be predominately set in the Narutoverse. Not so much bleach and other random OOC moments this time, either, as I intend to put a great deal of effort into this challenge while I still can, what with my health worsening by the day.**

**NaruxHina fans, ya won't be dissapointed, I can promise you that.**

**The new story is called: When Angels Cry.**

**Look for it soon!**


End file.
